My Little Pony: War for Equestria
by MoneyMan538
Summary: The story of how the autobot Live Wire accidentally gets transported to Equestria and how he tries to find a way back, but realizes that he isn't the only Transformer in Equestria. Also my first fanfic, Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**ER, hello there, MoneyMan538 here. I'm new to the whole thing so I don't know much on how to do this. This is going to be a MLP and Transformers fanfiction. I plan on writing this on my free time and will see if I should continue if I get any comments. I think this is what people call a "one shot"? Wow, yeah, I defiantly am new… Anyway constructive criticism is welcomed. Please don't hold back, I was never good at writing. Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

**And yes, I am a Brony.**

**MLP FIM and Transformers War and Fall of Cybertron are all owned by Hasbro. (I think) All I own are the OC's that I create.**

Chapter 1: The All-Purpose unit

(This takes place during the Trailer for Fall of Cybertron)

Cybertron

Once a peaceful planet where both Autobots and Decepticons lived together peacefully, but is now a war torn planet filled with chaos and destruction. Before the autobot Optimus Prime took over as the autobots leader the decepticons leader fought unchallenged since the defeat of Zeta Prime. Now, though, both armies are at their strongest and plan on trying to finish this war once and for all.

A giant red and blue autobot stood on top of an iron plateau while holding a small damaged yellow transformer, while overlooking the battle that was going on between the warring armies.

"Optimus."

Optimus looked over to his right and there stood an autobot that stood about a couple feet shorter than him (Hey, I don't know what they have for units, ok?), covered in black metallic paint with lime green lines covering his body as the same design as the circuitry on the inside of him. Unlike any Transformer, both autobot and decepticon alike, his optic sensors (eyes) were green like the lines that cover his body instead of the blues or reds that others had.

"Live Wire" Optimus nodded the response and set the yellow bot down, Grasping his hand to make sure that he was still functional.

Live Wire walked up and looked at the yellow bot with concern on his face, he may not have had many friends but the small autobot was his only best friend. "Will Bumble Bee be okay?" he said.

Optimus let out a sigh and stood up. "I don't know, can you get him stabilized till Ratchet gets over here and fixes him up?"

Live Wire quickly looked at Optimus then back and Bumble Bee. "I don't know, but I'll try." He said as he kneeled down next to Bumble Bee.

Optimus nodded and walked away to where Grimlock stood to give Live Wire some space.

As he left Live Wire stared at his friend and said, "I don't think I have what it takes to fix you up." He said grimly as his right arm turned into several smaller arms and his eyes began to scan him to check where the damage was the most severe.

Bumble Bee chuckled at this and grasped his friend's left shoulder, "What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be an all-purpose unit?"

When Bumble Bee said "all-purpose" unit, Live Wire knew that he was talking about the fact that he was a rare model of transformers that had the abilities of all the other unit types. This included the medical knowledge and abilities of the medics but he was only average at everything. He was never good at anything, just average. Live Wire saw this this as a liability from making him special, Bumble Bee saw it itself as being special.

"You need to stop talking to save your strength. Your energon levels are running low, so I'll have to strap an energon pack to keep you stable till Ratchet comes."

"Why don't you fix me up here?" Bumble Bee inquired. "I know you have the knowledge to."

Live Wire shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'll just make you worse than you already are." He replied as he strapped the pack on to Bumble Bee and turned it on.

He stood up. "Alright, that should do it." He replied as he held out a hand to help Bumble Bee up.

Bumble Bee looked at himself and did a quick run in place. Once satisfied that everything worked he stared at Live Wire and said, "Thanks a ton, don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably still on the ground half asleep." Live Wire teased.

"Will I be able to fight?"

Live Wire glanced to where prime stood next to the transformed Grimlock. He knew that Optimus wouldn't want Bumble Bee moving too much, but also knew that his friend didn't want to feel useless.

"You should probably stay still till Ratchet arrives, but-" he paused. "If you grab a combat rifle then you could probably hit the decepticons from here without putting yourself in danger.

Bumble Bee nodded and limped off to where Optimus stood, looking back and saying, "Thanks Live Wire, I'm going to go tell Optimus, you should hurry and go see if anyone else needs help."

Live Wire nodded and was about to say something when Optimus motioned for both of them to come over.

When everyone was gathered around Optimus, he spoke. "We need a plan to stop the decepticons from advancing once and for all, I have spoken with several bots and we have figured out the best course of action." He said.

Everyone looked at their leader with a newfound hope, praying that his next words might help save them all and hopefully end the war.

Optimus pointed to a large tower that was the decepticons temporary base, on it were giant lazars and anti-air guns, shooting at the autobots incoming air support. The hologram of the decepticons symbol was floating above it. . "If we can destroy that tower then we might be able to have Omega-Supreme come in and wipe out the rest of the enemy soldiers, as well as bringing in the air support." He paused to look at the autobots standing around him. "We plan on sending in one autobot to sneak pass security and to destroy its central energon core."

At this all the autobots looked shocked and looked at each other. They knew that if Optimus planed a suicide mission then there was little else left to do. Prime cared for all bots, and it hurt him the most to see them get hurt.

"There may be no chance of getting out, once in there, but if you get to the roof Jetfire will be there waiting for you to get you out." Optimus replied glumly. "I understand if none of you are willing to do it which is why I have volunteered to do it."

Everyone gasped in shock. If the autobots lost their leader now, then all hope was lost.

"Prime, you can't go in there. It's suicide!" Replied Ironhide. "Let someone else go."

Optimus looked Ironhide right in the optic sensors and said, "I'm not forcing anyone to go unless they want too, so I'm going to volunteer. It's the only way to push the decepticons back."

While this was going on, Live Wire was looking at the ground, thinking really hard. _"Hmm, maybe I should go. That way, even if I go offline, nobot important gets disabled."_

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Live Wire with a surprised look.

"Are you sure son? Once you go in, you might not make it." Replied a red and white autobot named Ratchet.

"I'm sure I can do it." He said, turning to Optimus. "Give me the coordinates, Optimus, I can be in and out of there in a flash."

Optimus looked unsure at Live Wire. He knew he could do it but Live Wire was only 1,700 years old. (Teenager in robot standards. Take your age and multiply it by 100. Time goes by fast when you're an uber sized robot.) He still hade thousands of years ahead of him.

"I don't think you should go." Ratchet answered.

Ever since Live Wire's parental units were destroyed when he was little Ratchet acted like a fatherly figure in his life since he was good friends with them. Live Wire was only 200 years old when they were destroyed. All he has left to remember them are a few old stories Ratchet told and some ancient holograms of them together in front of their house before it was destroyed.

Live Wire looked towards the old medic, "I know I can do this, trust me."

"I do trust you, it's just-"

He was interrupted when Bumble Bee spoke up.

"I think he should go."

This got the attention of everyone, as Live Wires best friend, they all knew that if he didn't come back Bumble Bee would be devastated.

"He is an all-purpose unit, remember? If one bot were to go in alone, then Live Wire would have the best chance of surviving."

The other plus sides to being an all-purpose unit was that Live Wire could also had the extra data space to use the weapons of other units and still use his own. The data he had so far was a leaders ionic cannon (Ion shotgun thingy?), the medics repair kit (What he used on Bumble Bee), the scouts energon blaster, the soldiers standard combat rifle, and an extra laser pistol. (Dunno the names)

Live Wire nodded and looked at Optimus.

Prime sighed, "Alright, but I want Ironhide and Cliffjumper to escort you to the front of the building." Both Ironhide (a large red soldier) and Cliffjumper (a small red scout) nodded in response to this.

Bumble Bee and Ratchet looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We want to go to."

Optimus looked between Ratchet and Bumble Bee.

"Ratchet, you may go too, but not Bumble Bee. You're in no condition to be in combat."

Bumble Bee looked at the ground in defeat. "I understand Optimus."

Optimus nodded and gave Live Wire the chip.

Live Wire then took the chip and opened up his chest plate a bit so that he could fit it into one of the dozens of slots that he had for memory storage.

He then turned to Ratchet, Ironhide, and Cliffjumper.

"Let's roll out!" he shouted.

Then he and his companions transformed and drove off toward the decepticon base.

Off in the distance, a tall decepticon almost all in a metallic grey was beating the living hell out of an autobot that was under his feet.

"Hmmm." He said, noticing the small group of autobots making its way around the edge of the battlefield.

"Bruticus!"

A large decepticon towering over the others turned to the call.

"Yes, Megatron?"

"Watch and make sure that nothing happens while I'm gone." He said with a slight smirk. "It seems that we have some "Unwanted" guests coming to visit. Wouldn't want them to feel lonely now would we?"

"Yes, Megatron." Bruticus replied as he tore apart an autobot defender in two.

Megatron then walked off towards their temporary base, thinking _"Prime, what do you have up your sleeve this time?"_

**So, what do you think? Surprised that there are no beautiful colored ponies yet? There will be, it's just that I want to start the story with how the main character got to Equestria. It will be soon, I hope. He will be in the land of pony's by chapter 3 so please wait. Also, I want to thank the 3 stories that got me into wanting to try writing fanfiction. If you have not read any of these then I recommend that you do. They are awesome. (From my point of view.)**

**My thanks to:**

** thunderhawk6894's: The 7****th**** Element**

** Alex Barkhorn's: My Little Pony: Brave New World**

** And DeadLight63's: Guardians of the Elements of Harmony**

**I wanted to say thanks' for the totally awesome stories for making me into an official brony.**

**Anyway, wish me luck! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so. I have no idea where to put the story… Do I put it in the cross section or not? I dunno… I really want people to read it and I'm not sure. Also, was the first chapter too long? Or was it too short? I would really like some criticism here. Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

**I do not own MLP FIM or Transformers.**

Chapter 2: I'm going in

_Live Wire, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet were making their way to the spot that Optimus Prime designated them to escort Live Wire._

"I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into here son…" Said Ratchet as they were passing a nearby pile of debris.

"Don't worry Ratchet, I know what I'm-"

"Enemy decepticon soldiers ahead!" Yelled Cliffjumper as went for a nearby ramp.

"Keep driving, boy, Cliffjumper knows what he's doing." Replied Ironhide as he kept on leading the way, unfazed by the new threat that lay ahead of them.

Cliffjumper kept going on the ramp till he was airborne. _"Yeeeaaaahhhhhh!" _He yelled as he transformed in midair, did three sixty summersault and blasted two of the enemy's with his energon blaster before transforming again into a little hover craft and zipping away as the two lifeless decepticon body's fell to the ground.

"And that's how you do it." He said triumphantly as he regrouped with the others.

"Oh yeah wise guy? Just you watch!" Replied Ironhide as he sported three more decepticons that noticed their position and driving right to them.

Ironhide shifted a little before gaining speed and driving right to the decepticons to meet with them. "Hey, all! Watch me-" He was cut off as he drove straight through all three VERY surprised decepticons, leaving them in pieces on either side of the road.

"Darn, forgot what I was gonna say now." He replied as he slowly cruised next to Cliffjumper.

"Well maybe it's because that collision finally got something through that thick head of yours." Said Cliffjumper in a teasing tone.

"Why I ought a-"

"Ironhide, Cliffjumper! I know you two like to mess around but I would feel much better if we could pick up the pace, I was hoping to get to the decepticon base before the sun went down." Said Live Wire as they were nearing the halfway point.

"Live Wire's right, he's only been here for half as long as you two and already has more responsibility then all three of us put together." Said Ratchet sadly.

That made Ironhide and Cliffjumper end their little talk as they both knew how much Ratchet was hurting on the inside.

"I can see the bridge opening that Optimus said would lead me to the decepticon base! This is where we break off for now, I think." Said Live Wire out loud.

Ratchet sighed and said one last wish of good luck, not knowing that this might be the last time he ever sees his foster son ever again. "Take care now, ya hear? I don't wanna have to go in there drag you out if you run into to trouble." Said Ratchet as he and the rest of the group began to break off as they neared the beginning of the bridge.

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Live Wire said as he began to speed up.

"For the autobots!" He called as he went on the bridge and kept going as it began to build itself and slowly lead him to the decepticon base.

"For the autobots!" The other yelled as they transformed at the foot of the bridge and saluted. I transformers could cry then you could of seen that as Ratchet was saluting there were tears streaming out of his optics, but instead there were just a few chocking sounds coming out of his voice box and some oil dripping from his optics.

"You gonna be okay Ratchet?" Cliffjumper asked in a non-sarcastic tone which was unusual.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied with a sigh, breaking the salute. "It's just that they grow up so fast." He sniffed. (Lol, hope you read the little note about transformers age in the first chapter.) Several memories were currently being played as he saw Live Wire go up the bridge and take liftoff, breaking through a window on the 15th floor.

"Come-on autobots, let's go home." And they all transformed and drove as fast as they could back into autobot territory.

(Inside the decepticon base, 15th floor.)

Live Wire kept speeding up the bridge and noticed that it was tilting upwards.

"_Interesting way for me to make an entrance, Optimus." _He thought as he went airborne and broke through a window that was halfway up the building.

As he transformed and landed, alarms sounded and he could here footsteps nearby.

"_Oh shit."_ He thought. (What? Transformers can't swear?) He looked for a place to hide and say the armory and rushed in. _"Let's hope this was a good idea." _As he stepped in and hid behind the door he heard foots steps and voices running past the door, but no one entered. He let out a sigh of relief and looked around to get a better view of his surroundings.

The room was all dark and dimly lit so he had to turn on his headlights on his head. (Get it?) There were rows of decepticon guns and blasters on the sides of the racks that hang on the walls on both side of the room but what really got Live Wire's attention were the two axes that were propped up against the wall across from him.

He walked over to them and inspected their design and craftsman ship. _"These are autobot war axes, newly made too. Now what could they be doing here?"_ He pondered as he lifted one up and pretended to swing. What caught him off guard was the fact that they emitted a soft red glow as it went through the air. _"And they're a heat blade type too, only commanders and generals use these weapons."_ His thoughts flashed to Optimus's double bladed war axe. Each one was about half the size as Prime's but these were just perfect for himself. He always preferred to use dual wield weapons as a way to keep himself balance. Although there was less power, he would be able to fight more opponents and not give up as much speed.

"I wonder…" He said aloud by accident. Zeta prime used dual wield axes and they were lost the day he was defeated. Autobots spent all their time trying to find where they went without success. _"Could these actually be-" _His thoughts were stopped as he remembered his mission. He shook his head and put the axes away in him by sticking them on his back. They immediately transformed into his armor, leaving two handles sticking out of his back, one on each side. _"I needed a weapon for close combat anyway"_ He thought. Silently thanking the beings of the universe for his impressive find. _"Wait till Optimus see's these bad boys."_ He thought with a chuckle as he peeked out of the room.

There was no one down either hall so he began heading for the energon core. Lucky for him, Optimus made sure that the floor he broke into was the same floor as the core. _"Judging by the coordinates the core should be right about here_." As he looked around he noticed a door that said "WARNING" to his left. _"I dunno if I should be grateful, or worried. Where are all the soldiers that were here? They were everywhere earlier." _He thought as he stepped through the door. He left out a small gasp at the size of the energon core; it was several bots tall and had a dark glow of purple energy around it. Floating around the core were three circular rings spinning on some strange energy. Live Wire stood there speechless for what seemed like eons when a voice to his left broke him from his trance.

"Remarkable what you can do with some spare part and some of the best engineers of the planet." As the owner of the voice stepped into the light.

There, about several steps away was Megatron.

Live Wire stepped back for a second. He has heard of the brutality of the decepticon leader and was told to always run if he ever saw him.

But he was on a mission that he promised to do whether he ends up offline or not so he straightened up and stared hard at the decepticon leader. Waiting for the first signs to draw his weapons.

Megatron noticed this change of character and the smug look on his face changed to one of hurt as he walked between the autobot and the energon core. "No need to be so hasty there autobot, I am here to make a proposition! But where are my manners, I am Megatron Leader of the decepticons." He said with a slight smile on his iron lips. "What's your name?"

"Live Wire"

"Well Live Wire, how would you like to work for the decepticons instead of those miserable autobots?"

Live Wire knew what Megatron was planning. He was trying to get him to turn on his fellow autobots by sounding nicer then he already was. But he was no fool, he knew that all the promises he would make would be filled with lies. So instead he decided to do the most stupid thing he could think of, he taunted him.

"You know Megatron, by asking me to join you almost sound weak and insignificant, and why should I have a weak leader like you when I have Optimus Prime to stand by. Even I could make a better leader than you." Live Wire said with a smirk.

Megatron looked furious. "Now listen here autobot, you can't talk to me like that. Be thankful that you aren't on the floor like the worthless worm you are!" He nearly screamed back.

"_It's working." _"Come and prove it you worthless hunk of degraded metal!" he taunted back, drawing both of his axes while getting in a fighting position and charged.

"Those words will be your last!" Megatron said as he drew his dark mace and readied himself.

"Raaahhhhh!" Live Wire said as he raised one axe and tried to cleave the decepticons leaders head. But Megatron was ready; he blocked the attack with his mace and returned with a sucker punch to the right side of Live Wire's head. It connected, but when Live Wire was thrown back he grazed Megatron's armor. He instantly rushed forward and continued to fight. The exchange lasted for what felt like eternity, bot warriors dealing damage but none of it lethal. Finally, Megatron swung down with his mace hard. Live Wire tried to block it with his left axe but it was forced back and there was a loud crunch as Megatron's mace connected with Live Wire's left arm, nearly totaling it. It went limp as he was forced several feet away onto the ground.

"Give up yet _boy?_" Said Megatron, acting as if the latest exchange was nothing even though there were scratches and dents all over his body he appeared unfazed. He wasn't even panting.

Live Wire on the other hand has seen better days. He was covered in dents all over his body and his left arm was barely functional. He looked up at Megatron with a defiant look and said "Never, I may be backed up against a wall but I still have a card up my sleeve." He said as he put both of his battle axes away, struggling with the left arm. He then raised his right arm and it turned into the scout energon blaster and he began to charge it.

"Hahahaha!" You think a puny blaster like that will finish me off?" Megatron inquired.

"Yes." Said Live Wire. "I removed the limiters and charging it to more than 200% output, even you would be gravely injured if not destroyed if this hit you." Live Wire said with a grin.

Megatron paused for a minute and smiled. "Though it may be stronger like you said, it also becomes slower." He said with a grin. "In other words it will almost be impossible to hit me."

I try to keep my poker-face on. "That's just a chance I'm willing to take!" I said as I fired the blaster, leaving it completely empty.

Megatron sidesteps and smile's as the shot goes right past him, not even nicking him.

"Ha! You fail autobot! Prepare to meet your make!" Megatron laughs maniacally as he raises his mace and was about to finish Live Wire off.

Live Wire smiled at Megatron. "Your wrong, Megatron, your about to meet yours." He replied as he pointed to where the shot went.

Megatron turned around to see what Live Wire was pointing at and gasped. "NO! You fool! You killed us all!" Several meters behind him was the energon core, except now it was unstable and spinning faster than before, causing steam to come out of it. "WARNING, ENERGON CORE MALFUNCTION! SELF DESTRUCT IN 120 SECONDS! IMIDIATE EVACUATION RECOMMENDED!" The computer said into the microphone, causing all of the decepticons to start fleeing from the building.

"I never expected to survive, Megatron." Live Wire said as he got up. "You being here just turned this entire thing into a bonus."

Megatron gave Live Wire a dirty look before heading for the nearest exit, not giving the energon core a second glance. He stopped before going out of the door and spoke without turning. "If you aren't destroyed after this then I'll rip you limb from limb myself." And then he left.

Live Wire chuckled at the response, knowing very well that he didn't have to worry about that any time soon. "Yeah, you do that." He called back.

He then limped up to the core's control panel and began to open his chest to remove a chip that was in there with his good hand. He then slid the chip into one of the core's data slots and pressed a red button. The chip he placed was an override chip for taking over buildings or bases that the autobots won from pushing back decepticon armies. As the chip began to download the core responded. "SELF DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS!"

Live Wire sighed and grabbed a microphone from the panel and switched the volume to max. _"Might as well tell Optimus the good news and say some last goodbyes._" He thought as he began to speak.

(Back to the battle field outside of the decepticon base)

"Retreat, all decepticons fall back!" Yelled Megatron.

"Prime, they're retreating!" Yelled Ironhide to the autobot leader.

"And it looks like the decepticon base is offline, now we can bring in our air support!" Bumble Bee cheered.

Optimus nodded and looked toward the tower. _"It looks like he made it just fine."_ He thought as he suppressed a sigh and looked over the battlefield. "Alright everyone, it looks like Live Wire made it! Now let's show these decepticons whose boss once and for all!" He shouted as he raised his battle axe into the air.

"Ooh Rah!" Shouted the autobots as they began to give chase after the fleeing decepticons.

Then, out of nowhere, a voice familiar mixed with some static could be heard on the universal intercom and all the autobots stopped dead in their tracks. "Bzzzk- Tshshshshsh, &%^#&*)%#*&%- Hello? Cough, cough. Is this thing on?"

Everyone recognized the voice and looked at the abandoned decepticon base, recognizing the voice to be Live Wire. The base gave an ominous dark glow and the decepticon symbol was flickering until it was replaced by the autobots. Optimus stepped forward to get a better look at the smoke rising from the tower. _"Something's not right." _He thought.

"O.k. I think it's working now." Live Wire continued speaking, but his voice had a slight faltering it, as though he was giving great thought to his words. "Great news autobots, even with a run in with the decepticon leader himself I was able to get to the core and destroy it." There could be cheering heard throughout all the autobot ranks at the good news. Only Bumble Bee, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime remained silent, knowing that there was more to this message then what the young autobot was letting on. "But, there seems to be some bad news." Live Wires voice said again. "45 Seconds!" Could be heard in the background.

The autobots looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders. "I may have accidentally went a little too far while fighting with Megatron. It seems that I might have to go away for a little while" His voice began to crack. "Ratchet, Optimus, Bumble Bee, I just wanted to say something before I had to go. 30 SECONDS!" Bumble Bee just looked on in shock at what his friend was saying. Ratchet began to weep silently, knowing full well what was going on. Optimus stared at the tower with a sad look on his face. "I wanted to say thank you guys for being the best friends I've ever had! I enjoyed my time so much with you guys that I just thought that these were the best decades of my life." There were faint sounds of sobbing on the other end of the intercom. "15 SECONDS!" Bumble Bee was on kneeling on the ground, pounding it with his fist and making faint sounds that sounded like "Why him?" Ratchet was in full meltdown and there were long oil streaks on his face. Other autobots began to cry too, but Optimus just stood there, still looking sadly at the building. _"It should have been me, he's still too young!" _He thought inwardly. He then gave a salute and others began to join him. "And Ratchet?" "Yes son?" Replied the sobbing medic, knowing full well that Live Wire couldn't hear him. "Just thought that you should know that I always thought of you as a father to me." At those words the medic let loose another shower of water works. "10!" "And everyone?" All the autobots raised their heads and looked at the tower. Sad expressions were on all of their faces. "9! I just wanted to-8! Wish you all luck-7! On the future ahead of you. 6! Long live the-5! Autobots! 4! May you bring-3! Peace and prosperity-2! To the land! 1! So long, my friends. 0!" And then the intercom ended. Off in the distance the decepticon base exploded with a bright flash of colors.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Bumble Bee as he got up and ran in the direction of the base. Ironhide grabbed him to keep him from blowing up to pieces from the explosion. "It's too late Bumble Bee, he's gone." Replied the old veteran, his voice now sounding as if his age has finally caught up with him. "Live Wire!" Bumble Bee struggled to get out of his grip but Ironhide just kept holding him back still staring at the explosions. Ratchet turned around and began to walk off, mumbling something about feeling tired. Optimus broke the salute and turned to the crowed of depressed autobots. "Live Wire has always been a good soldier, but better yet, an even greater friend. His loss will be felt by all." All autobots nodded in agreement, even Bumble Bee when he broke from his small fit of rage. "Autobots, fall back! This may have been a victory, but it is also a loss. Let's go home to mourn of Live Wire's passing."

And all the autobots got up and made the slow trek back home. As Optimus had said, today may have been a victory, but it was an even greater loss.

(60 nanoseconds before the destruction of the decepticon base.)

Live Wire released the com button and sighed as he looked up at the screen. In their last moments of life before death, unlike humans, time seems to slow down to a near standstill. Live Wire began to go through all the good memories he had acquired while alive and stopped at one in particular. It was one of him, his parental units, and Ratchet before the explosion that killed his parental units. They were in front of their housing unit, in the middle was his father with him on his shoulders, sound asleep in save mode. His father was a little shorter than he was now and had yellow and black armor waving at the recorder with his free hand. To the left of the picture was his mother. She was a little shorter than his father and instead of the bulky features he had, hers were slim and sleek. She was covered in violet armor covered in beautiful ivory designs. She had a warm smile and was glancing at Live Wire. Ratchet was to the right, still in his Red and White armor but it was a bit brighter and less faded. He was the same height as his father and had him in a friendly embrace with his right arm while holding out his left hand in a peace sign to the camera.

Live Wire stifled a sob and had one last thought. _"At least I'll finally get to see them after all these years." _He looked up at the screen and sighed as the last nanosecond hit zero.

"Goodbye cruel world." He said aloud as there was a loud sound and then a giant explosion to his right then darkness.

**So, what do you think? This chapter is actually longer than the last so I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It actually took two days to type; apparently thinking is a lot easier than typing. Still not sure if anyone noticed my story yet so I'll wait for a response. I promise that the hero is not finished yet and will be in Equestria next chapter. Anyway over the time it took to write this I decided to choose brony's over the transformers lovers. I just hope people start reading this… I dunno if it's any good. Anyway, have a nice day!**

**My birthday is coming up soon so either way a chapter is coming out then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.K. New chapter here! Yay! :) I'm doing a chapter before my birthday because I got a sign! Apparently, people are reading my fan fiction. I found out because I actually got an e-mail (2 to be precise) yesterday saying that people actually favorite my story! I was actually surprised since I had no idea that you could favorite stories so thank primeoetgrunn and readerofthenight for the sign. I would also like to send special thanks for actually thinking this story is good, so I guess you could say it's dedicated to you two. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**And I'm still looking for those reviews!**

**All I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 3: The Iron Giant

Being torn apart into a million pieces and being thrown around and around was what it felt like when the explosion hit. Live Wire became conscious again after what seemed like a millennium and all he could see was darkness. _"Hmmm, interesting, I still feel functional but I can't move."_

He decided to let his mind wander as he thought of the possible outcomes that awaited the dead.

"_Is this death? Or is there more to it?" _He thought as there was a strange tingling all over his exposed conscious. He thought that it was just the side effects of being dead, but began to have second thoughts when it became stronger. There was a feeling of being reassembled and a bright light. Then, the sensation of falling took him.

"What in the name of-!" Was all he said as he made impact with something hard and past out again.

(In a tree house several hundred miles away.)

A lavender unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail that had a pink line in it was getting really into a book as there was a knock on the door.

"Spike, can you get that please?" She called out.

"In a sec Twilight!" Said a purple dragon with green spikes that was about a third of the unicorn's height.

Spike went to the door as Twilight got up and went to put her book away.

"Twilight, it's your friends, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash!" Said Spike as he let two mares in and closed the door in behind them. Both mares were pegasuses (Did I spell that right?), one was a cyan blue color with rainbow mane and tail as the other one was a light yellow with a pink mane that she let cover half of her face.

Twilight walked over so that she could welcome both of her friends. "Hello, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. What seems to be the problem?" She said cocking her head to the question as she noticed there was concern on Fluttershy's face and boredom on Rainbow's.

"Fluttershy wanted to know if you'll help us find the frogs she has new homes when we go into Froggy bottom bog tomorrow." Sighed Rainbow Dash as she went over to the adventure section of Twilight's library to try and find the latest Daring Doo book that was on the shelves.

"Are you sure Fluttershy that that's a good idea?" Twilight inquired. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we went there to help with your frogs?" She stated as she shivered at the memory. She still had nightmares about that hydra that they left back there.

"Oh, I know, it's just that, well, you know, I was wondering if you could help out so that way we wouldn't be in there as long. The frog population has still been increasing greatly and I needed to go there again." The shy mare said as she looked down and scraped her hoof against the wood while covering half her face with her hair. "You don't have to help, that is, if you don't want too…"

"No, it's okay Fluttershy, I have nothing to do tomorrow, and I wouldn't leave my friends there alone if I knew that it was still dangerous."

Fluttershy gave a slight smile "Thanks Twi-""BOOOOM!"

Fluttershy gave a loud "Eep!" at the sound jumped nearly six feet in the air before landing again and rolled over on her back, petrified in fear. Rainbow Dash quickly looks up and holds on to something as the room shakes from the shockwave of the noise. Twilight froze in place, concentrating to stay balanced as the room stopped shaking.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was that?" Asked Rainbow as the room began to stabilize again.

"I-I don't know Rainbow." Twilight replied as she looks out of her window to see that there was a massive magnetic ring in the air that began to slowly dissipate. (Imagine an EMP from MW3. That's what I'm trying to describe.) "It looks like it was an explosion over near Froggy bottom bog." She stated as she looked around the room over to her unsettled friends. Then she realized someone was missing. "Spike! Spike, where are you? Are you ok?" She shouted.

"Over here!" Came a muffled reply under a stack of books that had fallen down from the shock of the explosion.

Twilight ran over and lifted up all of the books into the air and set them on the ground nearby. Spike lay there on the floor, having his arms over his head to prevent himself from getting too bruised from all the knowledge just thrown at him (Literally).

"Are you ok Spike? You're not too hurt are you?" Twilight asked as she leaned over her assistant to inspect any damage he might have received.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He stated slowly getting up and looking at the room. "Awww, come on! I just finished cleaning this up this morning." He complained, seeing all of the books lying all over the floor.

"It's ok, Spike, we can deal with this later." Grunted Twilight as she tried to get Fluttershy to stand upright again. "Right now we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia immediately!"

"On it!" Shouted Spike as he ran out of the room in search of a piece of paper and quill.

Twilight looked outside again to see that everything was slowly turning back to normal again. "Fluttershy, I think it would be a bad idea to go to Froggy bottom bog tomorrow. It would be smarter to wait and see if anything happens." Twilight spoke to her yellow friend who just gotten out of her state of panic. "If you still want to go then we can go in a couple days." Fluttershy shakily nodded. "I should probably go check on the animals to see if their ok." Twilight nodded in response and look at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, can you go look to see if the other girls are ok?" Rainbow Dash quickly nodded and made a quick salute before bolting out the door.

Twilight sighed as Spike entered the room with quill and paper. "Are you ready for the letter?" "Yep." Twilight looked out the window while speaking. "Dear Princess Celestia, I fear that Equestria may be in danger. Just now a giant explosion happened over Froggy bottom bog for no reason what so ever. I await your immediate answer so that I may know what to do. Your dearest student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike finished the last sentence and looked up. "Is that it?" "Yes Spike, that's it. You can send it now." Spike drew in a deep breath and engulfed the letter in a magical green flame, sending it to Princess Celestia.

"Do you really think Equestria is in danger?" Questioned Spike.

"I don't know Spike." Twilight said as she glanced at him from her window gazing. "I just know I have a really bad feeling about this."

(Somewhere)

Live Wire lay there, optics closed and unable to move. _"Damn, all systems seem to be off-line for the moment." _He thought as he tried to get up. A mental image of some code came up as Live Wire tried to fix the problem_. "Systems seem fine, looks like I just need to restart my motion program." _Soon, there was a loud click and whirring noise as the program started up.

Live Wire slowly moved his right arm under him and lifted himself off of the ground. After a few seconds to regain his balance he tried opening his optic sensors and started to make a damage report. "Optics report." He said as he blinked his right optic a couple times. "Right optic fully functional, little to no damage." Then he tried to blink the left optic a couple time, in response he got a slightly fuzzy picture and a few small cracks. "Left optic visual is cut in half, going to need to find a replacement." He said as he began to test out his motor functions. He started to move his left and right legs, both of them doing as they were told beautifully. "Legs, no major damage, little to no repairs needed." He then moved his right arm and nodded as he was able to move it in a three sixty rotational motion without any problems. "Right arm fully functional, no damage." He then tried to move his left arm and flinched when there was a slight spark of pain. He then tried to grip his hand, only to have it close slightly and have more pain shoot up his arm. "Argh, left arm, practically totaled. Going to have to fix it when I get the chance." He said as he glanced at his surroundings for the first time. "That is, if I ever get the chance."

He was in an open rocky outcropping and in the distance he could see strange things coming out of the ground that were brown at the base and had green near the top. To Live Wire it looked like a fat lance with a brown handle and a green cone. The ground the lances were on was also green and looked unstable.

He sat down again, trying to figure out what in the name of Cybertron he was doing there. _"I remember there being a mission I had to do then-"_ He broke his thoughts as he began to remember the past events. A small drop of oil began to make its way down his face. _"I-I should be dead"_ He thought. _"But, if this isn't death."_ He said looking around again as if to make sure. _"Then where am I? Was it the explosion that brought me here? And if so, then how?" _He stopped in front of one of the lances and looked at it with better interest. Hoping that it might better tell him where he is.

"It's not a lance." He finally spoke. "But more like some kind of strange organism." The "organism" was about a little higher than his waist. He grabbed one of the strange organisms with his good hand and gave a mighty pull. There was a large tearing sound as he uprooted the strange thing and his optics popped out in amazement.

"A tree!" He whispered as he turned it around to get a view from all sides. "I've only heard of these in old books, and even still! They only grow on organic planets." He set the tree back in the hole and looked up to the thousands more that spread out in front of him; they were all in many different shapes and colors of green. He stood there, awe spired by the beautiful sight before him.

"_They're all green like me."_ He thought. _"Ratchet would love to see this." _That's what brought him back into reality. He looked in a direction where the trees where thinner and began to slowly walk that way, trying his best to not break any of the trees and failing miserably. _"If I'm not dead then I should be able to find a way home"_ He thought, hope flowing through his spark. He then remembered what Optimus Prime said if they ever had the chance to visit another planet filled with intelligent beings. _"Do not, and I repeat do not, under any circumstances, meddle with the dominant intellectual inhabitants unless the decepticons are imposing them any serious threat. It would be a bad idea to mess with their race and to change anything that should remain unchanged." _Live Wire then began to take those words to heart. "Don't worry, Optimus, I doubt that there are any beings here with any high intelligence and even greater than that I highly doubt that there are any decepticons that managed to get here somehow." He spoke out loud to no bot in particular. After walking for a good hour his pace began to falter and he then remembers how he will need energy soon. _"Crap, too bad I'm not organic or I could just eat some of the trees_" he thought as he glanced at them. He decided to get to a small hill and use it as a chair as he set his back against it and prepared for solar recharging. "This is gonna give me a headache later" He thought as the armor on his chest began to open up and revealed solar panels all over his upper body. Transformers can get energy from rays of light from nearby suns but it's not as pure as they would like it to be so it usually leaves them with a massive headache when it's over. Over time though, the headaches go away and they can gather the energy without pain. _"Hope I don't have to stay on this planet long." _Were his final thoughts as he entered sleep mode.

(A couple days later in Twilight's house)

Twilight held the letter she just received from Princess Celestia. Around her were her five friends, each had a concerned look on their face.

"Go on, Twi, read the letter." Spoke an orange earth-pony that had a blond mane, a cowboy hat, and had a heavy southern accent.

"She will, Applejack, she's just wants to make sure that were all here and accounted for." Spoke a white unicorn with a purple mane and a slight British accent. (Is that what it is?)

"Yeah, but everyone's here already Rarity! I just want to get this over with." Replied Applejack.

Rarity just rolled her eyes and looked at a pink earth-pony with a pink mane and tail that was bouncing all over the place. "Pinkie Pie, could you just stay still so that we can hear what the Princess has to say?"

Pinkie Pie just stopped in mid-air and landed back down with a thud, completely unfazed. "Okie dokie lokie!"

"Thank you, Princess Celestia has replied back just recently and I would like you all to listen, this could be very important."

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all nodded slowly.

"My dearest student, Twilight Sparkle. Thank you for the warning, I actually heard the explosion from Canterlot castle. Since it has been a few days it would be a good idea to investigate to see if anything has changed. Good luck and I wish for your safety. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

When Twilight finished reading she looked back to her friends. "I think we should all go, just in case there would be any trouble."

"Well of course there, Surgercube. We wouldn't let you go there alone now, right girls?" Said Applejack as she looked over her shoulders. All the ponies responded with a quick nodding of heads, Pinkie's just a blur of motion.

Twilight looked at her friends gratefully. "Thanks girls, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Oh! I know!" Shouted Pinkie. "You'd be-" She was cut off when Rarity stuck a hoof in her mouth. "Pinkie dear, she gets the point."

"I think we should go now and get this over with already, there probably isn't even anything there." Replied Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure Rainbow, but let's go." Twilight said as they headed for Froggy bottom bog.

Live Wire slowly opened his optics and looked around, wary of his strange surroundings but quickly relaxing as he remembered where he was.

He got up and a small amount of pain hit him between the optic sensors. _"Hmm, that's strange, not as bad as I thought it would be."_ He looked up at the glowing sun. _"Must be a more pure sun then that on Cybertron."_ He thought. He began to make his way through the forest again, grasping his left arm to prevent it from moving and giving him anymore pain. As he neared the edge of the forest he heard several loud screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked in the direction of the sound and saw five colorful creatures on four legs run out. Two had horns, one had wings, and the other two had neither. A moment later a sixth shot after them, flying, with a large four headed creature on two legs about as big as him chasing them. One of the heads let out a ferocious roar.

"ROOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"_Hmmm, seems like a superior species is hunting its prey"_ He thought. _"Better stay out of its way, I'm in no mood for fighting." _What happened next caught him off guard.

The flying creature spoke.

"Twilight, I can't shake him. Do something!" It shouted.

"I dunno what to do! At this rate we might accidentally get eaten, keep flying!" Responded one of the strange creatures, the purple one, to be exact.

"_They're intelligent!"_ He thought. _"What should I do, Prime said to stay out of it but it looks like they're in trouble." _He looked to see if there was anyone else that could help the poor creatures.

"_What to do…"_

He then saw that the yellow one with wings was crying and slowly falling back. He immediately thought of all the innocent autobots back on Cybertron.

"_Awww crap, I sure don't hope I regret this."_ He thought as he let out a large war cry and charged the massive predator.

**There, I hope you guys all like it. I'm still waiting for those reviews! This chapter's length is about between the first two so I think it's a fairly good size. My birthday is coming up on the 24****th**** so I will have the fourth chapter out by then. Hope you all have a great day!**

**Again, thanks to the two people who favorite it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Happy 17****th**** Birthday to me! :D Also, like I promised here's another chapter. I actually found out that you can tell the number of people reading your story and how many times it's been read. I never knew this, so Derpy Hooves moment for me I guess… Anyway, now that people are reading I feel popular! This calls for a birthday rave party!**

"**Cue it Pinkie!"**

"**You got it!"**

**(Awesome rave music now playing and everyone is dancing.)**

"**Yeah! You go Ratchet!"**

**Ratchet currently doing the robot. "I still got it!"**

"**Ahem." Music stops.**

**Everyone turns to Twilight.**

"**Forgetting something?"**

"**Like what?" I said with a confused look on my face.**

"**You know." She motions the air with her hooves.**

"**Oh yeah! Enjoy the chapter everypony!"**

**Rave music continues.**

**All I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Round 1, START!

Twilight never thought she could ever run so fast, one second they were in the middle of Froggy bottom bog trying to figure what the source of the explosion was and the next thing they knew there was a Hydra on their tale as they were running out of the forest.

"Twilight, I can't shake him. Do something!" Yelled Rainbow Dash as she tried to fly out of the way as a head grabbed the space where she was a split second earlier.

"I dunno what to do! At this rate we might accidentally get eaten, keep flying!" She yelled behind her, panic causing her voice to waver. She looked back for a sec to see Fluttershy slowly fall back. She was about to say something when there was another roar and Fluttershy lost her balance and tripped on the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a halt.

"Fluttershy!" She screamed as she tried to stop herself to go back to help her friend.

But it was too late; soon the Hydra was on her. "Twilight, help-" She yelled as a head lunged down and grabbed her and began to shake her violently. Her cries for help soon turned to sobs of pain.

"Nooo! Fluttershy!" Twilight said through tears as her friend was about to be eaten.

Then, out of nowhere, something tackled the Hydra, making it drop Fluttershy with a load thud and sending it flying a couple hundred meters. Twilight and friends immediately went to their fallen friend's side, praying that she was still alive. Twilight looked up and gasped at the creature that just saved their friend. It was about as tall as the Hydra and stood on two legs. On its upper body were two arms and two giant rods sticking out of its back. It was a strange black color with green lines all over its body that seemed to glow with energy. On its chest was a giant red symbol but she couldn't tell what it meant. It immediately entered an offensive stance and raised its right arm. It changed into a strange but large cylinder and pointed it at the Hydra. There was a strange light forming around it and then a large explosion so Twilight had to close her eyes.

"_What is that thing?"_

Live Wire charged the large creature, forcing it to drop the small yellow creature and forcing it back several hundred meters.

"_Better take him out fast"_ He thought as he equipped the Ionic cannon.

He aimed and fired it at the strange four headed creature.

A second later there was a loud explosion and the area just to the creature's left was blown to smithereens. _"Damn, almost forgot that my left optic is damaged. Going to have to get up close next time to be more accurate."_ He then turned his arm back to normal and drew one of his battle axes. The creat- (You know what, could I just say Hydra for now? Creature is getting kind of old.). The Hydra began to get out of its confused state and growled at the autobot.

"_Say bye-bye to one of your heads."_ Thought Live Wire as he brought down his battle axe on the far right head. It cut it off instantly. _"Heh, not so tuff now, are ya?" _Live Wire then took a step back as there was a slight gurgling sound as the stump on the Hydra's body transformed into two more heads.

"_What! It has regeneration capabilities of this level?"_ He raised his left arm to block as a head lunged at him. He immediately dispatched it and frowned as it was replaced with two more heads. _"Ok, so that wasn't a fluke just now."_ He then raised his left arm to punch it when two of the heads wrapped around it and squeezed tightly. Another got around his neck while two more wrapped around his legs. The sixth watched the axe, ready to interfere if needed.

"_Urmf, this thing, argh, really knows how to fight."_ He thought, and then smiled. _"But so do I."_

He raised his left arm, as if to chop off another of the Hydras heads. The sixth head immediately reached to try and grab his arm, but that's what he expected. Instead of chopping the head off with his axe, he used the butt of the axe to give the head a good thwack and was relieved when the other heads lost their grip when the sixth was hit.

"_And now,"_ He thought as he lifted his left arm and grabbed the two heads the surrounded it, trying his best to ignore the screams of pain that came from it. _"It's time to finish this."_ He then lifted the entire Hydra up with his left arm and threw it several meters away. He let out a small sigh at the release of pressure on his limbs.

When the Hydra got up it immediately charged him and tried to bite him all over, but recoiled when all it did instead was break his teeth. Live Wire grinned. _"Looks like your teeth aren't as strong as my armor." _He then grasped all six heads with his left hand and pulled till the necks were really tight and he could see discomfort in the Hydras eyes. _"Perfect." _He then raised his axe and chopped off all six heads at once. He then dropped the dead heads in his grasp and put his axe away. There was a slight gurgling sound as the stumps of the hydras neck began to regenerate.

"_Not gonna work this time." _He thought as he raised his right arm which became his Ionic cannon again and it loaded a new shell. He then got up close and put the barrel at the Hydras body. _"Dodge this."_ There was a bright light and an explosion as the Hydra blew up from close range and the sky began to rain with its blood and organs. Where the Hydra once stood there was an empty bloody crater. Live Wire turned away and smiled as he lifted the cannon to rest against his shoulder as would a farmer would with his hoe.

"_You've just been terminated"_ He thought with a slight grin.

He then looked at where the other creatures were and walked in their direction.

Twilight looked in fear and awe at the battle that took place before her. Both the Hydra and the large black thing were in a heated battle. She turned back to her friends. Pinkie was, for once, just standing there silently watching the two giants fight. Applejack was anxiously looking at the ground as both Rarity and Rainbow Dash tried to comfort the dying Fluttershy.

"How could this have happen, we should never have come here! And now." Twilight said as tears began to streak her eyes. Rarity gave Twilight a sad look. "Are you sure there isn't anything you could do to save her?" She pleaded.

Twilight shook her head slowly. "I don't even know what's wrong with her." She never felt so useless in her life.

Applejack walked up to Fluttershy and tried to stroke her mane, hoping to calm both herself and make her dying friend feel better.

"Applejack?" Her voice barely a whisper, Fluttershy called out to her friend.

Applejack leaned down. "Yeah sugercube?" She whispered back.

"It's okay, right? No need to-" There was a slight coughing sound and Fluttershy closed her eyes as her breathing began to slow down. She took one last breath and stopped moving.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack whispered, she gave her friend a light shake. "Fluttershy?" She said a little louder. She looked up and there were tears all over her face. "Girls, I…" She paused and looked down, tears coming out in full force. Rarity brushed her yellow friend's mane one last time and went over to comfort the orange earth-pony. Rainbow Dash looked at the ground and started to whisper. "If I was a little bit faster I could of saved her." She then went over to her friend and nuzzled her, taking in her scent one last time. "Why did you choose now to go?"

Twilight looked over at Pinkie. Tears were coming out of her face and her mane was no longer its normal shape, it was all flat and all the color seems to have left her body. "Hey guys." She croaked through tears. "They're done."

A few of the girls lifted their head to see the strange black creature stand over an open crater, blood and gore covered most of its body. Several of the Hydras body parts were still falling from the sky. The giant turned to the pony's, its right arm turning back to normal and its left hanging at its side lifelessly. It slowly walked up to them in a few steps and peered down at them.

It then went down to one knee and looked at the dead Fluttershy. Slowly, it reached out a hand and picked her up.

"HEY, PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Rainbow said as she flew up and kicked him in the shin, but it continued un-fazed.

"Cut it out Rainbow." Said Twilight slowly. "She's already gone." She then looked at the strange creature, tears covering her eyes.

"And we might be next."

Live Wire gently picked up the motionless yellow winged creature. He looked at the other five creatures. Most of them were looking back at him with tears and fear in their eyes. One of them, the cyan blue one with wings looked at him in anger. He dismissed the strange look it was giving him and he inspected the dying creature in his hands.

"_Wonder if it's still functioning."_ He switched his eyes to scanning mode and began to scan the creature, seeing what kind of damage it received; it took longer than it should have though because of his damaged optic. The other creatures looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"_Hmmm, motor functions should be normal, mental controls also seem good… Wait a sec."_ He inspected his patient closer to get a better transfer of data that he was receiving.

"_Core functions are unstable, energy levels are depleting fast. If she isn't restarted soon then she could go into permanent off-line."_ He glanced at the creatures again. _"Should I give it a restart?"_ He then looked back at the small precious thing in his hands. _"Yes."_ He finally thought. _"No matter what it is, it's my job as a medic to help all those I can"_ He turned his arm into his medic repair kit. The other creatures backed away in fear, but the purple one stayed, curious to what the autobot was doing.

He began to store some of his excess energon reserves into his tools as they slowly began to rotate around the creature, creating several sparks of energy.

"_Clear!"_ He thought as he unleashed his energy into the creature.

Twilight slowly watched as the creatures hand turned into a strange thing with several arms that slowly began to rotate around Fluttershy's body. There were green electric sparks and a flash of light as electricity jolted into Fluttershy.

"What is it doing to Fluttershy's body?" She thought as she covered her eyes from the flash of green light. When she uncovered her eyes she looked up at the strange black creature again. It lowered its hand to the ground so Twilight could get a better look. She looked at the hand and saw movement.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said slowly.

"Ye-yes?" Replied the shy mare. She coughed a couple times and looked in her direction. Her eyes were glowing green but slowly began to fade to the soft blue that they were before.

"Fluttershy!" She called as the black creature set the Pegasus down on the ground again. She rushed over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Fluttershy your alive!" Yelled Rainbow Dash as she tackled the two mares to the ground, hugging them both.

"We thought we lost ya there, Sugercube." Replied Applejack as she rushed in so she could join her friends. Pinkie and Rarity joined too and eventually they were all in a warm embrace.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't make you all worry or anything" Fluttershy said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"It's okay Fluttershy, were just glad that your back." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy nodded slowly and hid half of her face with your mane. "But even then, I made you worry so I'm-" She was cut off as Pinkie pie jumped in front of her.

"Oh I know what this calls for, A PARTY!" she said where out of nowhere she throws up confetti and brings out her party canon.

"Right now though I think Fluttershy needs to rest first." Said Twilight as she looked at the black thing that was still staring at them.

"And I think we owe this, er, whatever it is a big thank you."

As if on cue though the giant got up and moved lazily over to where a mountain was a ways away and sat down. Soon the color faded from its eyes and its chest opened up to reveal several reflective panels.

"Or not." She sighed.

"So, what happened while I was asleep?" Asked Fluttershy.

"We'll tell you later Sugercube, but for now we should all go home" Replied a tired Applejack. "This was way too much action for my likening today."

"I agree, we should all stay at Twilights to make sure that Fluttershy is okay." Agreed Rarity.

"Oh, you don't have to do all that for me."

"It's okay, what are friends for?" Spoke Rainbow Dash.

As the other girls began to make their way to Twilights house Twilight looked back at the unmoving creature.

"Thank you!" She called back to it.

What shocked her most was that the color returned to its eyes then it looked in her direction. She froze in place. It gave a slight nod and went back to its previous state. She stared back at it for a few minutes before Rainbow Dash called over to her.

"Come on Twilight, let's go!"

"Coming!" She called back. She gave the black creature one last look before running back to her friends.

"Twilight, dear, what exactly were you just doing?" Asked a curious Rarity.

"Yeah! You were just staring at that giant thing like this for a long time like this!" Pinkie froze in place and had a far out look in her eyes like if she went brain dead of something.

Twilight giggled at the face she made. "Oh, nothing, but I think I just made a new friend." She said looking up at the sky with a smile on her face.

**So, what do you guys think? I figure that I'll probably be writing about seven pages a chapter at least now. One thing for sure though I hope that fight met your guy's expectations. I also hope you enjoyed the touchy moment there for a sec. I almost cried writing this chapter. And sorry for all the changes of perspective if it annoys you at all. Anyway, happy 17****th**** birthday to me, and happy 4****th**** chapter to you guys! I'll take a little brake because I'm gonna need to think of what to write next. Ideas could be helpful but no promises that I'll use them.**

**Piece out!**

**And let the rave party continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Sorry for the long wait. In my defense, I never knew the new 3DS alone that I got would be so entertaining! Holy shit, this 3D stuff is awesome! Also, my internet seems to be down for some reason. Though its back now, so that's good. Anyway, at school I checked out my story (When my internet was down.) and I've started to get some reviewers, YAY! :D This actually motivated me to make a new chapter! :) Also, I think I made a mistake last chapter, I thought Fluttershy's eyes were blue, but they might actually be green. I'm just going to assume that they were green so I'm terribly sorry for my mistake. (I seriously thought they were blue…) I'm not going to use any of the suggestions people made but they did give me a great idea so thanks to whoever actually gave me their opinion (uberness, that's you, buddy.). Anyway, if you give people give me more suggestions then it might inspire me more to help eliminate my writers block! I know when the next major thing will happen soon so get ready (Not in this one though.). Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**I only own my OC's.**

**Also, if you give me OC's I will probably use them since I'm bad at character making. (Dunno when I'll use them…)**

**Ok, now this is really the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Finally Some R&R

(The next day.)

Live Wire kept hearing quite voices calling out to him.

"_Live Wire."_

"Who's there?" He says looking around. He was surrounded by a white light and was on a tall pillar dark pillar. Around the pillar was a dark void, empty of any existence. "What do you want?" He answered again.

"_You must help them Live Wire, you must protect harmony."_

"Harmony? Who's Harmony?" He said out loud.

"_You must protect harmony from the destroyer and chaos."_

"Chaos? Destroyer? I don't understand! Please be clearer!" He calls out to the voice again in desperation.

"_All will be revealed in time."_ The voice said again._ "Now, though, it is time to wake."_

"Wake!" Said another voice, this one completely different and a lot more perkier.

"Wake up!" It said again clearer.

"Wha-?" Was all Live Wire said as the light around him grew brighter.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Said the voice one last time as Live Wire became conscious.

He immediately sat up from the hill that he was resting against and covered his optics part way with his hands as he looked up at the sky.

"_What was that weird dream?"_ He thought as he heard the voice from earlier again.

"Finally you're awake! I was getting so bored and was afraid you wouldn't get up!"

He looked down to his left and saw the little yellow creature that he saved yesterday as well as the pink a pink one that was holding a megaphone to its mouth.

He then began to notice his surroundings again, the weird six headed creature laying in pieces a ways away, the small settlement over in the distance, and strangest of all was that he seemed to be a mass of colors. When he got a closer look at himself he was literally teepeed in a thousand streamers. Course Live Wire didn't know they were streamers and he just shrugged them all off.

"Awww, it took me all day to put those up." Said the pink creature looking slightly sad.

Live Wire ignored it and looked at what seemed to notice that one piece that seemed to cover his entire left arm didn't come off. It seemed to be tied to it so he just grabbed it with his free hand tore it off.

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that!" Said the yellow one. "You need to keep those bandages on so that you can heal properly." It flew up to his arm, which was several times larger than it entirely, and tried to put the bandages back on.

He shrugged it off and stood up to inspect the damage that he had sustained from the now "terminated" creature.

His left arm was still a wreck but the armor was a bit more dented than before due to the fact that it was being crushed by a couple of the things heads. His right arm was still in good shape, just a little bit of the paint on him was scraped off. Both of his legs were sore but still functioning. When he seemed alright he turned to the other two creatures that visited him, both of which seemed surprised that he seemed perfectly fine after the encounter with the hulking monstrosity. (Ooooh, big words now, look out!)

"Wow!" Said the pink one, looking up at him in wonder.

"You're so tall! Must be easy to change a light bulb from where you come from, right?"

"Um, Pinkie Pie, what if they didn't have light bulbs?" Questioned the shy one.

"Oh! Good point!" "Pinkie Pie" As it was called exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Um…" The yellow creature started to say then looked away shyly. It then tried to straighten itself out and looked up at Live Wire.

"My name's F-Flu-Fluttershy." it stated, stuttering a little.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said aloud flailing its arms up and down."

Fluttershy looked back up at Live Wire, this time with a bit more confidence. "What's your name?" She said. _"Or at least I think it's a she…"_ He thought to himself. Both of the creatures sounded like females so he decided to go with that.

Live Wire tried to speak but what came out was completely unexpected to him.

"Li$# *&r." His voice was barely understandable and it was mostly static.

"_Damn, looks like that thing damaged my voice box as well…"_ He thought, glancing over to the defeated giant.

Fluttershy seemed slightly taken aback. "Er- what?"

"Oh, I know, I know!" Pinkie practically screamed while jumping up and down. Out of nowhere she brought out several sheets of paper and put on some reading glasses.

"It's Li-" She was cut off when time immediately stopped around her. How did she know? Two words.

Pinkie

Sense

She looked around quizzically when out of nowhere a giant zipper appeared and slowly pulled itself down revealing a portal. A 6ft 2in creature on two legs stepped out. It only had hair on his head that was brown and barely went over his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that said MW3 in big letters on it along with a pair of blue genes. He also had hazel eyes but they were covered by his unusually lengthy hair.

**Pinkie, give it here. Now.**

She looked up at the teenager, er, me? Whatever, she looked up at me and hid the papers behind her back, the glasses magically disappearing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with puppy dog eyes.

**Oh, yeah?**

Out of nowhere the script appeared from Pinkie's hooves to my outstretched hand.

"Hey, no fair" She said, pouting.

**That'll teach you to mess with my shit.**

I then walked back in the portal.

**And just to let you know, I'll be watching.**

And then the portal closed itself up and disappeared.

"Awe, phooey." Said Pinkie with her arms crossed as time began to start again.

Fluttershy gave Pinkie a quizzical look. "What was that Pinkie?"

Pinkie just looked at them innocently. "Oh, nothing." She then changed her attention back to the sky. "Just somepony won't let me read the script!" She says aloud.

"_These are some very strange creatures"_ Live Wire thought. Pinkie began to start bouncing in circles again. _"Very strange indeed…"_

He soon grew anxious though to begin with his repairs so he got up and began to walk to an open field that was a couple miles away.

The two mares noticed this instantly and began to follow him.

"Oh, you shouldn't be moving yet!" Fluttershy said out loud (Out loud meaning almost above normal voice.). "The best thing you could do for your body is rest!" She again.

Pinkie just kept bouncing around yelling something about a party.

As he got to the grassy plane he sat down and started to scan his damaged arm.

"_Might take some time due to my damaged optics."_ He silently swore since there weren't any spare parts nearby.

"_Almost makes you wish that there were decepticons nearby so that I could just "borrow" some parts from them…" _(**Spoiler alert:** Boy, will he regret those words soon.) As numbers and charts begin to cover his vision as a way to determine how damaged his arm is, Live Wire wonders what to do now.

"_Can't get to cybertron, the race here don't seem to be that fluent with technology." _

When he is finished looking at the readings he glances over to where the two creatures where standing, or "where" standing, in this case. Apparently he lost track of time when he was suspecting the damage and both of the strange beings left to go to their families. Live Wire sighs at the thought and looks at the now suddenly dark sky. _"Time always seems to go by so quickly."_ He silently thought. He began to think about his deceased parents and sighed an even deeper sigh (God -er, Celestia, is this guy depressed or what?).

"_Better recharge for tomorrow, I can make repairs in the morning." _He then crossed his legs underneath him and he turned into power save mode.

He was awoken later in the morning to a large laugh and a giant force throwing him in the direction of the town nearby which was now burning for some reason.

"_What the hell!"_ He thought groggily as he felt another impact to his head and blacked out.

**There, finally did it! Again, so sorry for the delay… (And for the short chapter.) I had the chapter half way done a few days ago but my sister never seemed to get off of the computer. Since the weekend is coming up I'll try to have the sixth chapter out by Thursday the latest. (I pray to god that she doesn't get on…) I'm glad people are reading my story so thank you! Also, to get more reviews and OC's I'm gonna have a contest. If you can guess what kind of enemy and how many there are then I'll make sure to use your OC in the next chapter! (No idea how, but I will!) Just, no alicorns, don't want anything overkill and what not. Anyway, enjoy the weekend!**

**Also, question that's not related, should I try and make this story long or short? If it's worth trying to go for over 15 or something chapters please tell me, I'm just not sure if it's worth the writers block…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh, sorry for the delay and stuff, I guess. The reason I waited longer than I said was because I was hoping I would get more reviews and constructive criticism. So, I asked a really good friend of mine and he pretty nicely that my writing sucked and that he couldn't understand it. Now, he is a really good friend and I know him for quite a long time so this kind of hits me pretty hard. So, sorry for the long wait, it's just I wanted some reviews and I only got around 1 good one so I will try and make the story at least 20 chapters. Let's make a deal then to get me motivated, you give me reviews and help me get some ideas to get over my writers block as well as some constructive criticism and I'll try and type a chapter every other day this week; depending on the number of reviews I get. I'd just like to know if this story is worth it or if I should try writing another one, I have an idea right now for about 2-3 other good one shots but I definitely don't have enough time to write two story's at once. (Nor the skill.) Anyway happy mother's day to all the mom's out there! I will dedicate this chapter to my mom personally as my mother's day gift.**

**I love you mom!**

**All I own are my OC's.**

**(Also it seemed I was right when Fluttershy's eyes were blue when I checked, WHY DIDN"T ANYONE TELL ME? Now I just made a fool of myself to all the bronies in the world, I'm ashamed of myself…)**

Chapter 6: I am Live Wire!

"Ugh." Live Wire slowly became conscious again when he heard a strange maniacal like laughter.

"Dat's how you do it on Cybertron!" Said a menacing voice.

Live Wire tried to stand up but was pushed down again and he fell into the mud. More laughter could be heard from above. When his vision became less blurry he couldn't see out of his left optic was completely totaled now and from what he could see with his other chilled him to the energon core. What stood above him were four decepticon grunts carrying guns, but what worried him more was that the small settlement he saw earlier was now on fire.

"_Oh god, no!"_

"Well well well, if it isn't the little autobot that fell out of the wrong side of the charging dock. What's wrong, big guy? Too scared to talk back?" The slightly larger one in the center walked up to Live Wire and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "That's right, feel the burn big guy, that's what they all used to say, right?" He said again with a sneer. The decepticons behind him were snickering and pointing at Live Wire.

"I'm going to take you down!" Live Wire roared as he got back up and took out one of his battle axes and made a slash at the leader. _"Seems the hit fixed my voice again."_ He thought as he charged the larger one of the group. He may have had the advantage of size and probably speed but he was so badly injured right now that the decepticon just stood there as the two of the group watching came up and held Live Wire by the arms, holding him down. The "leader" from what Live Wire could figure out, walked up to him and then hit Live Wire hard in the face, sending him flying face first to the ground several feet away. They all laughed at him as he lay there, barely conscious. He then heard a loud "Eep" and some sniffling and he tried to look up in the direction where the sound was coming from. A little ways away were the six colorful creatures that he saw before, this time though they were all huddled together locked in a cage. The white one and Pinkie Pie were crying while the orange and purple ones were looking to the ground in defeat. Off in a corner the cyan one was huddled in a corner in the fetal position while Fluttershy just looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. This reminded him of all of those that were all alone in Cybertron with no one to save them.

"_Not again"_ He thought as he slowly lifted himself up off of the ground. _"NOT AGAIN!"_ This time with more ferocity. He turned to the four decepticons and glared at them. _"Going to need a plan…"_

"Oooooo. Kid's got spunk, I like that. Tell you what, you kill those things we have in the cage for us and we'll make sure to give you a 15 minute head start when you try to run away." The leader said with a grin. "Sounds like a fair trade, no? You might even have enough time to get away and live!"

"_Got it."_ Live Wire stared at each of them for a good minute before turning to the creatures in the cage that were now cowering away from him in fear. He slowly walked over to them and turned his right arm into the combat rifle and stood over the six frighten females. All but Fluttershy turned away covering their eyes. The yellow mare stared up at the metallic giant and slowly nodded. He nodded too and shifted his weight and did an instant 180 turn and fired 5 rounds in the direction of the decepticons, 3 of them hit the one on the far left, killing him, and the two others damaging the two next to him while the leader did a side step out of the way.

"So you decide to fight. I'll make you regret not taking my deal!" The two grunts that weren't dead instantly drew their maces and charged Live Wire. He lifted his left arm, despite its increasing protests, and blocked the first one's hit, denting his armor even more. The second one he lifted his right arm knocked the mace out of the way and put the barrel of his gun up to his face. The decepticons reaction instantly went to one of horror and he tried to back up.

"Too late now, I'm afraid." Live Wire said as he unloaded several rounds into his head. The decepticons head exploded as his body took a few steps back and made a small explosion. The other decepticon Live Wire was fighting had a look of fear in his optics when he suddenly smiled.

"What're you smil-ARGH!" Live Wire was cut off when the leader of the decepticons came up behind him and brought down his club on his left arm, tearing it off completely.

"Not so tuff with one arm now, aren't you?" Said the leader as he raised his arm for another swing.

(Live Wire, do a barrel roll!)

Live Wire quickly did a barrel roll to get out of the clubs way and put his combat rifle away to pick up the battle axe he dropped earlier. He then threw it like a tomahawk at the leader but he side stepped it only to have it hit the remaining grunt behind him in the head. Now alone, the leader now looks unsure whether or not if he should continue or run. He apparently chose to keep fighting.

"Die!" He screamed as he brought the club down on the defenseless autobot's head.

Live Wire countered by moving out of the way and closing the gap between him and the lone decepticon. The leader tried to back away but it was too later when Live Wire grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with his last arm.

"I don't make deals with decepticons." Live Wire stated as he gave the now frighten leader in his hands an evil grin.

"What, GUH, What the hell are you?" He tried to say but kept choking due to being lifted off of the ground by his neck.

Live Wire then leaned in closer. "Your make." He whispered.

The decepticon's face paled. "N-no, wait please, I'll-" He was cut off when there was a large crunching sound. Live Wire then threw the lifeless body onto the ground a ways away.

"That's for killing all the innocents you've killed who have begged for mercy and that you have denied." Live Wire stated coldly.

He then looked to the colorful creatures that were watching him. All of them had a look of horror on their face until the purple one took a shaky step forward.

"Wh-what are you?" She asked, fear mixed in her voice.

He looked down. "Live Wire."

He then looked back up at them. "They call me Live Wire."

And then he walked off to the burning town to see if there were any decepticons still alive.

**There, sixth chapter done! I don't think I did a good job though… Whenever I read my fight scenes they always look half made and that it feels that I'm forgetting something. Like, it's fake almost of something. Anyway, if you guys hold your end of the bargain then I'll write chapters whenever I have free time. I hope you all have a nice mother's day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so, nobody wrote any reviews…**

**Disappointing.**

Chapter 7: BadAssery

Live Wire slowly started to make his way to the settlement when one of the creatures behind him called out.

"Hey! Do yah think yah can get us out of here?"

He turned around to the cage that the creatures were in.

"Alright." He then made his way back over there and opened the cage till they were all out. _"I can't get ahead of myself now."_ He thought. _"Not being prepared will be the end of me."_

He then went over to retrieve his battle axe from the decepticons corpse that he threw it at.

"_Still can't believe that worked."_

"Oh my!"

He turned around again to see that the six creatures were looking at him in horror. He gave them a questioning look then realized that it wouldn't work since they were a completely different race. "What is it?"

"Your arm! What happened to your arm!" Screamed the white one. Live Wire looked at where his left arm should be and remembered that it was gone.

"It got torn off." He stated. The creature then gasped and fainted. The purple one stepped forward and warily looked up at him. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Only when it comes off." He then turned around and proceeded toward the town.

"Wait, who are you?" Said the purple one again chasing him followed by the other five.

"Now's not the time for questions, all will be answered when all of the decepticons have been terminated."

"Decepticons?" The purple one replied.

"The things that tried to kill you." He responded when he got to the town. The buildings were about up to his elbow, a couple of them were on fire. Creatures with wings were trying to use clouds to put out the fire while the few remaining creatures that weren't in a panic were trying to confront a few of the decepticons that were causing the damage. Sadly, they were failing miserably.

"Ha ha ha! This is so easy! This would make an excellent vacation spot to cause destruction!" Said one of the decepticons. Live Wire sprinted their way, ducking low so they couldn't see him and he readied his battle axe again. "Hey, I wonder where Drifter went. He and some of the others went out a while ago. They should be back by now." One of the three (there were three.) decepticons said, looking over to his companions.

"Ah, just leave him be. Good riddance I say! He's a complete idiot sometimes." Said an unusually large one that was sitting on a house like a chair. His shield and sword propped up against it.

"_Gonna need to take out the defender first." _Live Wire thought as he slowly crept behind the defender where his weak point was. The six other creatures were watching from a distance where it was safe.

"Yeah, I agree, he's a-" _"NOW!" _Live Wire jumped up from his hiding spot and landed on top of the defender, bringing his axe down on his pack before jumping off again and rolling away as the pack began to overload.

"WHAT THE FU-" Was all the defender could say before he exploded in front of his surprised comrades.

"It's an autobot, get him!" One of them said out loud as they raised their guns. Live Wire raised his battle axe as a shield, blocking most of the shots and ran up to them to get up close and personal.

"Go to hell." He said as he swiftly made a slashing motion on either side of him as he ran past. When he stopped there was a loud explosion and the two decepticons were no longer there.

Live Wire then straightened up and looked at his surroundings. Some of the fires were put out while others weren't as big as they were before. The six creatures and some others in a variety of colors stared at him with shocked looks on their faces. Some were in awe and gratitude while most others were of fear.

"What are you!" Said the cyan colored creature.

Live Wire turned to it and put his battle axe away. "I am a Transformer."

He then proceeded to walk to the outskirts of town so that he could retrieve his lost arm and possibly reattach it to his body. If he can't reattach it then he could probably make a brand new one from all the extra parts he just created today.

"_Today was a long day…" _He thought to himself. When he finally got to the spot where his arm was he bent down to retrieve it. Suddenly though there was a bright flash of light when out of nowhere appeared a being that looked a little similar to the other creatures but Live Wire could tell that it was completely different. Instead of having a horn, wings, or neither it had both a horn and wings. It was about three times the size as the other creatures and it all white except for its mane which was an assortment of constantly changing colors. On its side was the picture of a sun.

"_Must be the leader of this race."_

Live Wire figured that it must be time for introductions so he began which, much to the other creature's surprise, seemed like he has been transported to other worlds daily.

"Hello, I presume you are the leader of this race?" Live Wire indicated by motioning with his one arm to the town behind him.

The creature's face turned to one of a frown. "Yes, I am Princess Celestia; Ruler of Equestria. Do you have anything to do with what just happened in Ponyville?"

"_Got to pick my next words carefully, judging by the look on her face one wrong move could ruin the encounter."_

"Well, yes. There seemed to be a threat to you- err…" He paused, not quite knowing what these creatures are.

"Ponies."

"Ponies, and I decided that the best course of action would be to eliminate that threat."

The Princess gave him a look that said what he just said was complete B.S.

"It's telling the truth Princess Celestia!" Came a voice from below. Live Wire looked down to see the six ponies's that he saved twice running up to them. Celestia slowly flew down and stood next to them. "And how exactly did this, err-" She paused.

"Transformer." Said the purple one.

"Transformer, save the town?" The purple pony then began to explain what happened the last few days. Princess Celestia's eyes widened several times throughout the telling and it was making the autobot nervous.

"I guess a thank you is in order, mister?" Celestia spoke while turning to Live Wire.

"Live Wire."

Celestia smiled to this. "Thank you, Live Wire, for not only saving Ponyville but for also saving the Elements of Harmony."

Live Wire eyes widened when Celestia mentioned the word Harmony. _"So by Harmony, the voice ment-"_ His thoughts began to drift.

"So, Live Wire, would you mind telling us who you are and where you come from?" Questioned the purple pony again."

Live Wire's attention went back to the group of ponies before him. "Of course, but first, I'm in dire need of repairs and recharging. So I'll tell you everything on a more preferable day, what I can tell you now though is that I am an autobot." He replied, still choosing his words carefully so as not to disrespect the regal pony before him.

She nodded. "Very well. I must talk with my student on the matters currently at hand." And then she walked off.

Live Wire turned and walked over a ways till he was sure that he wouldn't be disturbed and began to power down for the night, his solar panels already opening to the midnight air.

"_I wonder what Prime and the others are doing right now?"_ Were his last thoughts before he entered his deep slumber.

**So, I finished number nine! YAY! But still, I was expecting a little support here… At least I know what to do for the next chapter so it might not take as long. Also I now have a pre-reader so thanks for at least one person's input! I really appreciate it. At least I know that one person cares. Anyway, schools almost over and I'm getting excited. Deal is still up too for increased updates so I'm still hoping. So, err- yeah, that's it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! People are starting to write reviews and I've got a new idea for a chapter so I'm gonna hold up my end of the bargain and come out with a new chapter. But first, thanks to those who wrote reviews!**

**Thanks to Freedom for telling me to slow down and take my time, had no idea that I was rushing it.**

**Thanks to JZWafflezBrony for telling me about FimFiction. I actually never knew much about it so if there is any more info about it I would be interested.**

**And Special Thanks to Finalaeon9 for giving me an entire paragraph about what I need to work on and giving me an actual rating! 8.5 sounds actually better than I thought, I thought this story would be around 6.5 – 7 since it seems a little rough to me. Definitely better than most of my current grades in school so I'll take it!**

**Also, I've been itching to write two other story's that I thought would be good but I'm not sure if I could write any more but If any of you are interested to hear my ideas then I'll gladly comply.**

**Anyway though, thanks for the reviews! They definitely helped a lot. And as promised is your new chapter you guys wanted.**

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8: Cybertron

In a galaxy far far away…

Cybertron: site of explosion.

Bumble Bee was sitting on a large pillar that over looked the desolate warzone. It's been about a week since the explosion and the search and rescue teams couldn't find Live Wire's body. Autobot scientists were stumped about the situation since not only was his body missing but all the other bodies of the decepticons that should have been there were gone too. Some were theorizing that the explosion was so strong that it destroyed every transformer in the area but it didn't explain the fact that the remnants of the building were still there.

As Bumble Bee looked over the desolate area with a grim look on his face he heard somebody call to him from his right.

"Bumble Bee!"

Bumble Bee turned to the sound to see Ratchet jogging to the base of the pillar that he sat on.

"What is it Ratchet?" He replied in a non-caring tone.

"Come down! I have something very important to tell you!" He called up again, sounding excited.

Bumble Bee then got up and began to shimmy down.

"What?" He replied as he jumped down the rest of the way in front of Ratchet.

The medic gave him a wide smile as he stepped up to the yellow autobot.

"He's alive Bee! He's alive and I just know it!"

Bumble Bee gave him a confused look for a moment but it later on turned to a sudden realization of who he was talking about.

Live Wire

"He is!" The relief clearly showing on his face. "How do you know? Is there any way to bring him back? Is he in danger?"

Bumble Bee began to rattle on and on different questions till Ratchet held up a hand to quiet him down.

"All I know is that he didn't go offline in the explosion."

"How?"

Ratchet looked left and right before kneeling down to Bumble Bee's height and beckoned him to come closer.

"There never was an explosion."

Bumble Bee looked confused at the response.

"But how? We both-" He was cut off when Ratchet interrupted.

"What we saw was actually a giant warp gate." He stated. "It also explains the reasons why there weren't any bodies's around afterwards. What really happened was that every transformer in and around that building," He paused and pointed to the tower. "Got teleported to a completely different location." He stood back up again. "Course, I'm not sure where all those transformers went but I'm pretty sure that Live Wire isn't dead. I can feel it in my AA batteries." He ended, grinning.

Bumble Bee began to look excited at the prospect that his lost friend could soon be found.

"Have you told Optimus yet? He will be really happy to hear this."

"No, not yet, I've only confirmed it just now when I found light traces of a large warp gate opening up in the area."

Bumble Bee nodded, not that into science stuff so he just decided to agree and leave it at that. But then stopped when he suddenly realized something.

"Wait…" He said, his face now that a look of worry.

"What?" Ratchet said, completely oblivious to the troubled look on the scouts face.

"You said that it wasn't an explosion, but a warp gate right?"

Ratchet nodded.

"And that there weren't any bodies anywhere by the tower, right?"

Ratchet nodded again. "I don't seem to grasp at what you're saying here Bee."

"Well, that was an entire base of decepticons that Live Wire went into, right?"

"Just get to the point." Said the medic, sounding annoyed.

"What if, wherever he went," He waved his hands into the air for emphasis "what if he's not alone?"

Ratchet's eyes immediately widened at the sudden realization and there was clearly panic laced in his next words.

"There were over 100 decepticons in that building when the warp gate opened and hundreds more surrounding the area."

"We gotta find Optimus and tell him about this quick. I know Live Wire is great at fighting and all, even though he may deny it at times, but even he can't take on that many on his own at peak condition." Bumble Bee immediately ran off in the direction where the autobot leader was stationed.

Ratchet hurried on after him, casting one last glance back to the abandoned tower.

"_Just hang on a little longer, lad."_

I.I.I (**See? I'm learning!)**

In ANOTHER galaxy far far away…

Current day Equestria:

Live Wire awoke with a start, still not quite used to the environment that he was waking up to every morning. He then got up and walked to where his arm was and picked it up in order to begin re-attaching it. As he sat down with his legs crossed he took note that the other crea- ponies were already beginning reconstruction of their settlement. Some have taken notice of his waking and gave him weary glances while others just ignored him and continued their work.

"_Incredible, their advanced enough to reconstruct their homes so fast but not enough to have any real significant technology." _He thought as sparks slowly flew from the wires that he was trying to reconnect.

It may be quite fast to reconnect an arm but if done incorrectly could lead to serious impairment that would be painful to fix so he returned his focus back to his arm. By the time he was half way done the purple pony walked over to him and sat a little ways off, staring intently at him and seemed to be taking notes on whatever he was doing. It was really beginning to annoy him.

He let out a sigh and stopped his work to turn to her. "What is it you want?" He stated flatly, giving her a bored expression in hopes that she would leave him alone.

Surprised by the sudden break in silence the purple pony jolted and slowly gazed up to his neon green eyes.

"Um, I was wondering if you could answer some questions." She gave him a slight smile, clearly trying to hide her nervousness and failing horribly.

"Depends, what type of questions do you intend to ask?" He responded, going back to his work on making sure that his arm would work again.

The purple horned pony raised a hoof to her chin, clearly thinking in deep thought.

"Well, I was wondering if you could start off by telling me a bit about your race, culture, economics, maybe some politics, and-" He cut her off there by raising his hand.

"Those are all questions that I should probably indulge your leader to first then to you yourself."

The pony then gave him disappointed look then noticed that he began to flex his once detached arm.

"How are you doing that!" She exclaimed out loud.

Live Wire looked away from his now fixed but dent arm which he had been opening and clenching his fist.

"Excuse me?"

"Your arm!" She said pointing to it. "How could you have attached it and still have it working?"

He sighed again, clearly fearing for the agonizingly long explanation he would have to deliver to the curious creatures later on. Deciding that he didn't want to talk about it yet he did the next best thing.

He avoided the question and started walking towards the distant settlement.

"That will also be explained when I talk with your leader."

"Oh come on!" She said aloud.

"The sooner I meet your leader the sooner you will get answers." He stated.

The pony sighed in defeat but perked up when she remembered something important.

"Actually," She said with a grin. "I sent Princess Celestia a letter about an hour ago so she should be arriving pretty soon in the royal chariot."

Live Wire mentally frowned. _"Shit, she doesn't give up easily now, does she…"_

As they entered the settlement (or town, he figured under close inspection.) Live Wire looked down at the pony that was beside him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I've caught your name yet." He said.

The purple pony stopped and looked up at him. "I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's star student." She said almost as if she said it EXACTLY like that several times before.

Live Wire nodded. "Well then, care to take me to Princess Celestia?"

"My pleasure." She replied and made her way to what seemed to be a giant tree.

"_This place just gets weirder and weirder."_

**Done! I took my time like you told me too so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, I would like to wish a happy birthday to my sister since she turned 15 today.**

**:D**

**Happy B-Day Mackenzie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't had an update in a few days. It's just that well, SUMMER FUCKING STARTED! XD I love spending days just doing nothing, not having to worry about school. It's great! But, I still have a responsibility and you guys have actually been sending more reviews then usual so I'll give you what you want! :) **

**Thanks to Marc, Mauricio, uberness, anon and Supreme Phoenix King for reviewing my story! Good to know that people are enjoying it.**

**And Special thanks and big apology to JLWafflezBrony for spelling your name wrong last chapter and for giving me awesome advice. Might want to hold up on FimFiction for now but I'll think about it. Still really sorry for the name thing, just really hard to remember users with long names.**

**And now what you have all been waiting for!**

Chapter 9: Introducing the Mane 6

Live Wire and Twilight stopped in front of a giant tree.

"Is this your home?" He inquired.

"Yes, why?"

"You live in a Tree."

Twilight gave him a glance before talking. "What? You almost act as if you never seen ANYTHING live in a tree before."

"Oh I haven't but that's not what I'm surprised about." He said, going up to the tree and giving it a light tap.

It was about as big as him and had windows all over it. There was a small door at the base which he assumed was the entrance for the ponies. To Live Wire it looked just plain weird but overall it actually seemed to go quite well with its surroundings, unlike that weird, giant, pastry house that they passed by earlier. You had to be crazy or just plain random to live in there.

"Ok, I give, what surprises you that I live in a tree?"

"The fact that you live in it and that it's still alive."

"Oh, well the answer to that is easy." She said, giving him a hard stare.

"_She's been dying to prove how smart she is, isn't she…"_

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Twilight put on an almost sadistic grin and began talking.

"Well, you see, trees are only alive on the outside, not the inside, so it is actually possible to carve the inside of a tree to be hollow to allow- Oof!" She was abruptly cut off when out of nowhere a cyan colored pony with wings crash landed on top of Twilight, face planting her into the ground.

"Oops, heh heh, sorry about that Twilight." Said the cyan mare as she slowly got off of Twilight.

Twilights head came up from her face plant to immediately start spitting all the dirt that got stuffed in her mouth. This left the winged pony burst into a fit of laughter and pointing a hoof at Twilight.

"S-sorry about that Twilight. Heh heh. I guess I need to make sure where I'm going next time." She gave her a sheepish grin.

"Spit! Its- Spit! Ok, Rainbow Dash. Did you- Spit! Tell the rest of the girls to come?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, giggling slightly. "You might want to wash out your mouth."

Twilight nodded before going into her tree house to get rid of all the dirt that was nearly shoved down her throat.

Live Wire turned to Rainbow Dash. "Thanks."

Rainbow returned it with a grin. "No problem, I knew that things would have gotten boring fast if I hadn't intervened. My name's Rainbow Dash by the way, fastest flier in all of Equestria." She held out a hoof. "What's your name?"

"Live Wire." He had to kneel down to return the "hoof shake?" (?) And even then he could only hold out one finger.

"Uh." Responded Rainbow, adverting her eyes. "Thanks for saving us." She looked back up at him. "I seriously don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved us in time."

Live Wire nodded and stood back up. "Not a problem. It's my job to destroy decepticons."

"So that's what those things were." Replied a southern accent from behind him.

He turned around and there stood Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and two other ponies that he's met before but doesn't know the names yet that were white and orange.

The orange one stepped up. "Mah' name's Applejack, I run the apple orchard that's outside of town."

Then the white one stepped. "And my name's Rarity." She said in a British accent. "I run Carousel Boutique, the clothing store that's down the road.

Live Wire nodded but when Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy moved up he raised a hand. "I already remember your names from a couple days ago." He stated flatly.

"Oh, um, ok." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, I know what this calls for. A Party!" Pinkie immediately started jumping up and down.

"Pinkie, I think something like that could wait till after…" She trailed off.

"Live Wire." He sighed.

"Sorry, till Live Wire can tell us why he's here."

"And that won't be for long." Said Twilight when she made her way to the door way and pointed a hoof to the air.

The pony's looked in the direction and saw Princess Celestia flying down in her royal carriage, standing next to her was another pony who was smaller than her but also slightly larger than any other normal pony. She also had wings and a horn. Unlike the pony next to her she had a midnight blue coat and her mane seemed to carry the stars. (That descriptive enough for ya?)

As the carriage touched down the six ponies' kneeled before her. Not knowing if whether or not he should remain standing or be kneeling he remained as he was. As Celestia got off of the carriage the smaller pony leaned toward her.

"Is this the being you spoken of sister?" She said, slowly gazing up at the large thing that towered over her.

"Yes. Live Wire, this is my younger sister Princess Luna. Princess Luna, this is the Transformer Live Wire."

Princess Luna lowered her heard slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said, slightly bowing as well. He then directed his attention over to Celestia. "I am ready to discuss the matters that you inquired earlier"

Celestia nodded. "Very well, let us go where it will be more private." She said, heading off to the outskirts of Ponyville, Luna walking by her side.

When her guards tried to follow she raised a hoof. "No need to follow." She stated. "We'll return after our meeting on our own." The guards nodded without a word and flew away with the carriage in tow.

They walked till they were outside of Ponyville and in the middle of a grassy field. In one direction was the town but in the other was a forest that Live Wire hadn't noticed before. It looked unfriendly and uninviting next to all the colorful landscaping surrounding Ponyville.

"_Gonna have to investigate that later." _He thought.

"Alright, this should be far enough." Replied Celestia which broke Live Wire out of his thoughts.

"So" She continued as the other seven pony's sat in a semicircular fashion around her. "Do you mind telling us a bit about your home and where you come from?" She inquired.

Twilight brought out a note pad and pencil.

Live Wire sat down and stared at each pony in turn.

"Where do I begin?"

**And, that's chapter 9! Sorry about the late update but to make it up to you guy's I'll try and see if I can come up with another one today too! Or at least get started so that it's ready for tomorrow. The down side to summer is that for some reason I feel really tired during the afternoons. Now isn't one of those exceptions. But I will get started. I Pinkie promise. The whole cake shit and the like. Can't remember the words, sadly…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the long wait even though I promised that I would have it out yesterday at the latest. If there is somebody to blame, blame Mauricio. It was his request to make the chapters longer. And so because of it I was really starting to enjoy writing again so it should be awesome. But if you have any complaints give it to him in the comments or thank or whatever. Anyway, you better enjoy this unusually long chapter! It's over 4,400 words and 12 pages, my longest yet! Anyway enjoy!**

**Special thanks to Mauricio for saying that chapters should be longer, I'll try.**

**Thanks to genralc46 and readerofthenight for reviewing!**

**This is so awesome you should all kiss my feet since it took 3 days to type.**

Chapter 10: Tales of a 1,700 Year Old Robot

"Cybertron, that is my home."

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the mane six drew their heads closer so that they could listen to the story better. The cool night air was starting to get a little chilly, but something was amiss.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Luna.

"What?" Said Rainbow with an exasperated look on her face.

"I need to raise the moon, judging by how you're telling it your story will be very long, no?"

Live Wire nodded, but had no idea what she meant by raising the moon.

"This will only take a second." She took a few steps back and her horn began to glow a dark bluish aura. In the sky the sun slowly began to set and was replaced by the moon rising with the same aura that was surrounding Luna's horn.

Live Wire could only stare in amazement.

When Luna was done she moved back with the group and stared at the ground.

"You can continue now."

"H-how did you do that?" Live Wire stuttered out the sentence.

"What? Isn't that how you raise the moon from where you're from?" Twilight asked.

Live Wire shook his head. "We don't raise the moon, it happens naturally."

Twilight seemed appalled by this answer. "Naturally! That- that's not natural err- normal at all!"

"I will tell you about it later, but for now I must continue with my story." Everypony nodded in agreement, especially a certain rainbow mare that was bored out of her mind.

"So, where was I?"

"Some place called Cybertron?" Said Applejack.

Live Wire nodded and continued.

"Cybertron was a vast and peaceful planet, transformers used to live happy lives for eons, never having a care in the world." As he said this his eyes began to flicker and a static image of Cybertron appeared before the ponies. The planet seemed massive, even compared to the small scale that was show to them, and had large spires poking out of it in several places. Metal chasms can be clearly seen over its metallic like frame and large cities filled with light dotted the planet all over, giving the impression that it was a living being made of energy. It almost seemed to breathe with healthy and clean energy radiating a neon blue glow. The ponies stared at it with awe; this was clearly a very beautiful and peaceful planet.

"It's gorgeous…" Rarity trailed off, ideas and inspiration flowing into her in waves.

Live Wire nodded grimly. "Yes, I was told this is how it looked before the war."

"W-war?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Before, decepticons and autobots used to coexist, living peaceful lives and living in harmony. In the ancient archives it showed that the decepticons and autobots working together to live happily. Decepticons would go out and protect the planet or conquer unknown worlds while the autobots stayed home and took care of building massive cities and raising as well as training the young." (Just to let you guys know this part is technically true. Want to know how I know? It's because I'm actually going a bit with the history of Cybertron from Transformers G1. I just changed it a little to make it about 20% cooler. Lol. But I'm dead serious about this being true.) The last part seemed to bring back bad memories but he refrained from thinking much on it to prevent it from being showed on the hologram.

"This is what it looks like now." He stated as the image on the hologram slowly changed shape, becoming slightly deformed and changing color before turning back to normal. The pony's gasped, including Celestia, at what was now Cybertron. The planet didn't have that new shiny metallic look to it anymore instead it looked to be covered in rust and many of the spires on it had broken off. There were several large craters in it and it seemed to be surrounded by debris in space. A large piece of it that broke away from it looked to appear to have become a moon that slowly crept its way around the planet. There were no longer as many bright lights and instead of the healthy blue glow it was replaced by a sickening red color. The planet looked to be dying instead of breathing, like it was in pain.

"What happened to it? I mean, it was all cool looking and stuff, but now…" Rainbow trailed off.

"The war changed everything." He said, bringing up a picture of an autobot and decepticon holding hands as if they've been best friends forever. In the background was what Cybertron used to look before the war, beautiful. "Autobots and decepticons used to be best friends, working together for similar goals," He paused and the picture changed to one where it showed the same two transformers, this time they were trying to kill each other with swords. The background this time though, showed it to be a nearly uninhabitable wasteland. "But now fight over the smallest things, arguments that would have been dismissed before are now one of the beginning of huge wars."

He paused as the scene switched to back to that of the modern day Cybertron.

"How did this entire fight start? Couldn't you have come to an agreement to sort it out?" Twilight asked out loud.

Live Wire shook his head and chuckled. "If not for this war then planet's like yours would already be destroyed and uninhabited."

At this the ponies gave him surprised looks.

"Excuse me?" Came Princess Celestia's response.

"Well," Live Wire continued. "You know that the decepticons were conquerors, right?"

Every pony nodded.

"Then think, what justifies conquering if you have no need for the extra space?"

"Then it becomes murder." Said Pinkie at last, which surprised everyone else. Her mane wasn't as poufy as before and she was staring at the ground. She didn't seem to give off her normal happy appearance.

"Exactly. The decepticons kept at it, despite the autobots protests. Eventually things got violent and war eventually broke out."

"Why did the autobots try and stop the decepticons? I mean, why try and protect other planets, like ours?" Inquired Twilight.

"Simple, we felt pity for you."

"Pity!" Rainbow quipped in. "Why?"

"Because," He said, leaning back. "We felt responsible for what was going on. We are an ancient race. Almost as old as time itself, some believe. And watching the beginning of civilizations dying without accomplishing great things yet felt wrong. We couldn't stand to watch so we intervened."

Every pony paused to think on this.

"So, which side are you on?" Pinkie asked, breaking the silence.

A couple of the pony's glanced warily over at Live Wire.

"You're and autobot, right?"

Everyone turned to Fluttershy, shocked at the unusual confidence. As soon as everybody looked in her direction though she hid behind her mane and went back to her normal self.

"W-well, it's just that you s-saved us before, r-right? So, you sound like one of the g-good guys." She said again, looking away to avoid everyone's gave.

At the mention of this all the pony's visually relaxed.

Live Wire nodded. "Correct, I am an autobot. One reason you could also tell whether or not a transformer is an autobot or a decepticon is what their symbol looks like." He tapped his chest plate where his autobot symbol was.

The hologram then changed to two different symbols. One of them looked like the one on his chest, a bright red face that had a comforting feel to it. And on the other one was the same one that was on the decepticons from earlier, a purple face that seemed to give off fear to those around it.

"The red symbol belongs to the autobots, it's a symbol of peace from where I come from." The face of the autobot moved down to reveal an old picture that showed the autobots, as well as their leader, holding a giant flag that he held into the air. There seemed to be a friendly air of confidence around him.

"Who's that?" Rainbow pointed out to the leader of the group.

Live Wire couldn't help but smile at this, she seemed to take incredible interest in the important looking transformers.

"That is Optimus Prime, current leader of the autobots. He leads us with compassion and shows mercy to all those we meet. He is one of the best leaders in the history of autobots and only fights when necessary."

Rainbow nodded to this with satisfaction, glad that she picked out an important character. Twilight was already on her third note pad from all the notes she's been taking and there were pencil shavings everywhere.

"What about the other symbol?"

The decepticon symbol lowered itself to reveal the decepticon army being led by none other than Megatron himself.

"The purple symbol represents the decepticons, they are known for their brutality and treacherous ways. Even in their own army they don't trust each other, only looking out for themselves."

"That pony looks like a big meanie mc meaner pants!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, pointing at Megatron.

Live Wire nodded. "Megatron; leader of the decepticons. Some say he was the reason the war started in the first place. He enjoys others pain, almost like he feeds off of it, you could say."

"Sounds like you know him fairly well, darling." Rarity replied.

"I do."

"Hey, how long has this war of yours been going on for anyway?" Asked Applejack.

Live Wire paused. He never really gave it much thought about it before.

"About, give or take a decade, 2000 years maybe?"

Everypony gasped.

"How are you still fighting? I know it might make sense if it's been about a few years, even a decade at most, but 2000 years?" Applejack responded.

"How old are you ponies and how long are your usual life times?" Live Wire asked.

"Is that really a question to be asking a lady?" Rarity gasped.

Everypony gave her an "R U Serious?" look.

"Fine, fine, 21."

"Ah'm 21 too." Applejack said.

"16 for me!" Came Pinkie's reply.

"Oh, um, 17." Fluttershy said in a whisper.

"18!" Said Rainbow proudly.

"And I'm 19." Twilight ended.

Live Wire turned to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"We live longer than normal pony's since we're the rulers of this land but I'm 1,587 and Luna is 1,219, correct?" Said Princess Celestia as she turned to her sister.

"Y-yes, normal pony's live till about a hundred."

"Oh! Oh! How old are you?" Said Pinkie Pie jumping up and down.

"1,700"

Every ponies eyes opened in surprise, he was older then the princesses and that was unheard of before.

"Wow! That must be, like, 1,700 candles on your birthday cake! It must be huge!" (Guess who said that.)

"How old does your race get?" Asked Twilight, jotting more notes down.

"We usually go off-line after 10,000 years but some could go even longer."

"So in other words, you're a teenager?" Pinkie said out loud.

"You're a teenager!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"H-hey, I may be a teenager where I come from but I'm mature for my age."

"Wow, who woulda thunk it that we get stuck with a teenage alien." Replied Applejack.

Live Wire grumbled. "Back to topic."

The hologram changed to one that showed Optimus Prime, standing tall and proud in front of the autobot academy. Next to him were Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide. They looked like they were having a good time and enjoying themselves.

"Prime should be around 4,907 years old, he's one of the lucky few that are still alive that seen Cybertron before the war started."

"Where's that?" Applejack pointed to the building in the background.

"That's the autobot academy; it's where we train new recruits for the war. Back then in the photo though it was used to teach transformers about anything you could think of, architecture, astronomy, anything at all."

"Sounds wonderful." Twilight said, staring at the building dreamily.

Rainbow snickered and leaned over. "Egghead." She whispered.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "So, can you tell us more about your race? We've never seen anything like you before and I'm really interested."

"Very well." He changed the hologram to a basic design of the transformers body. "Each transformer, when born, belongs to a certain class. The build of a transformer helps determine what class they belong too." The image then split up to four other images, each one showed a different class and what the transformer looked like. "One of the most common ones are scouts." As he said this the picture on the upper left zoomed in and showed a small but agile transformer. He appeared to be moving quickly and doing something similar to parkore along a giant expanse of obstacles, clearing them all effortlessly.

"Hey, that guy looks pretty fast." Remarked Rainbow.

"He is, scouts are known to have smaller bodies but can easily be the most agile of all classes. They move quickly and are great for reconnaissance missions as well as being messengers. Watch, this is where the course gets difficult." He pointed out as the scout doing tricks came up to the hard part. He had to clear a chasm in one jump and it looked like he wouldn't make it, but that didn't slow him down.

"Oh I can't watch!" Said Fluttershy, quickly covering her face with her hooves.

At the last 10ft before launching the scout turned into a strange vehicle that sped off the cliff at an even faster pace. As soon as he went airborne over the ledge there was a small light behind him and he propelled himself across. Before he landed though he transformed back to normal, on impact he did a barrel roll forward and continued on with the course as if nothing had happened.

"How, what, he just! What?" Twilight said, dropping the current pencil and note pad she was using. This was her 7th. The other ponies gave him quizzical looks, not understanding what just happened. "What did he do?" Twilight finally got out.

Live Wire shrugged. "He just transformed, that's all."

"Can all transformers do that?" Inquired Rainbow Dash, sounding excited.

"Yes, that's why we're called transformers, really. We can change from being humanoid into a vehicle at will anytime. Scouts are usually small but have a sleek design which make them more aerodynamic and faster as well."

"D-does it hurt?" Asked Fluttershy.

"No, that's a plus side to not being organic. Transformers are almost impervious to pain."

"Organic?" Rarity said out loud.

"Being Organic is anything made up of cells. All living creatures are made up of cells so that means…" Twilight trailed. When realization hit her she snapped her head to Live Wire and gasped. "Y-you're not organic!"

Live Wire nodded.

"C'mon, Twi, what does being organic have to do with anything?" Inquired Applejack.

"Don't you guys get it? You have to be organic to be alive. If Live Wire is not organic then how is he alive?" This got the other pony's wondering.

"I have a way to find out." Said Celestia standing up. She looked up at Live Wire. "I'm going to use a spell on you. Don't worry, it won't harm you, but you might feel a little strange. That is, if you feel at all."

"Go ahead." Live Wire didn't mind. Besides, he was interested to see how this spell she talked about worked.

Celestia stood in front of the autobot and charged her horn, making it glow a bright yellowish white, almost similar to the sun, illuminating the night. Then, a beam of light struck Live Wire at the top of his head and began to slowly move down, expanding and contrasting with his body.

"_Is she scanning me? If so, then what is this strange feeling in my circuitry? Almost similar to an electromagnetic pulse…"_ He thought as the beam slowly made its way all the way down his body. Once fully scanned there was a strange glowing circle that was on his chest.

"That is how you're alive; you have a high concentration of pure magic within you that keeps you going. Judging by the amount, though, you only have enough to last you for about a year at most." Princess Celestia said finally.

To this answer Live Wire was clueless while other ponies gasped.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean when you say that but you must be talking about my spark." He finally said. "I'll get to that in a sec though as soon as I finish going through the classes."

Celestia nodded and sat back down next to her sister. About a good 30 minutes passed before Live Wire finished describing the other classes to the ponies. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie took interest in the scout class while Applejack seemed more into the soldier class. Fluttershy and Rarity liked the idea of the medic's class while Twilight was engrossed in the leader class.

"What class do you belong to?" Luna asked for the first time.

The entire group pony's looked up at Live Wire in anticipation. He looked like he very well qualifies for any of the classes but that still didn't say which one he was.

"I am an all-purpose unit so I can actually qualify for all of them at the same time."

"All-purpose unit? What type of class is that?" Twilight put in.

"It isn't a class; it's a rare breed of transformer that can have the abilities of all the other classes."

"That sounds awesome." Rainbow replied.

"In some ways it is, I have general knowledge of all the classes. But at other times it's the exact opposite, the knowledge I have is general. I'm not exactly good at any of the classes, but that doesn't mean that I can't do them."

"So in other words, a misfit." Rainbow stated.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolded. "Sorry, don't listen to her-" Live Wire raised his hand.

"No, she's actually right. In the end, I have no real special talent like the rest of the autobots." He replied sadly.

Most of the ponies shot glares at Rainbow for making their new friend feel bad.

In hopes of changing the topic Twilight asked the big question. "So what exactly is a spark?"

"It is the one thing that keeps all transformers living, without it we would be like an empty shell. It's similar to a certain organ that you creatures have which I think is called a heart?"

The pony's nodded.

"All sparks comes from an even greater spark that resides in the center of Cybertron called the all-spark." The hologram's image changed from the diagram that it had up earlier to that of Cybertron. Slowly the camera zoomed in till eventually they were looking at the inside of the planet. It was a giant circular room and at the very middle of it hanging in midair was a giant massive ball of energy that gave off a blue glow. It was almost as bright as the sun, even on the hologram so all the ponies except Celestia raised their hooves to block the bright light. "The all-spark is the beginning of all life on Cybertron. Without it the planet would be a dead rock in space."

"I've never seen a greater concentration of magic such as this. There is enough magical energy here to even…" Twilight trailed off, glancing up at her mentor.

Celestia smiled. "It's ok, Twilight. I understand what you mean. I too am impressed by this. In all my time of ruling Equestria I have never seen this much magic in its purest form."

Live Wire glanced at Celestia. "You talk so much about magic but I have no idea what it is, could you please explain it to me?" He asked.

"Magic is an essence of all living things, if you will. There is a small part of it in everypony. Each breed of pony can use their magic in certain ways. Earth ponies have natural magic in them that make them get along exceptionally well with plant and also make them stronger than most pony's." She indicated to Pinkie Pie and Applejack. "Pegasus ponies have natural magic that allow them to manipulate the clouds and even let them walk on them." This time she indicated Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "And finally, Unicorn ponies have the ability to control magic at will which can allow them to perform tasks that any other pony couldn't normally do." She finally indicated Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. As if to prove this Twilight's horn began to glow a purple aura and all the note pads that she filled out before (21 and counting) glowed with the same aura and levitated off of the ground on their own.

"Incredible." Live Wire said, coming in for a closer look.

"Indeed, but the strongest magic comes from the heart and it's feelings that it has with others known as friendship." Celestia concluded with a smile.

"Sooo, is this how the all-spark looked before the war?" Twilight said.

Live Wire nodded solemnly. The hologram began to change shape, this time it was the same area but darker. The all spark had a sickly red glow like the planet and it was much smaller than before. Everywhere around it was swallowed in rust.

"This is what it looks like now, due to Megatron's constant abuse to the core whenever he gets to it. Prime is doing all he can to restore it to normal but there has been too much war for too long. The planet needs to rest and recuperate but there is no end to the fighting. If this keeps up then we'll just end up killing ourselves."

The ponies stared sadly at the all-spark, just looking at it you could tell that it's in pain.

"Can't Optimus Prime and Megatron come to an agreement to stop fighting, if only for a while? They must know the problem that's going on now."

Live Wire shook his head. "The moment that happens Megatron will take advantage of the pause to attack the autobots base directly. Megatron doesn't care about the core. He only wants to control it so that way he could win the war. Other than that he doesn't care what happens to it."

"Not all ponies are completely bad; maybe you should give him a chance? Maybe you're all in one big understanding." Said Fluttershy confidently.

"You don't know him like I do!" Live Wire shouted back at the yellow pegasus's face. Fluttershy hid behind her mane again, this time there was fear in her eyes. The ponies were shocked by his outburst. "You don't know what he's done to achieve his goals. You don't know who he's destroyed to get to the top, and what more still to stay there." He was so focused on his anger that his mind wandered to the picture of him and his family before they went off-line. Being connected, the picture then showed up on the hologram by accident. The last part he said no louder than a whisper. "You don't know what I've lost to that monster." A single oil streak came down from his good optic before he noticed what was on the hologram. The ponies noticed this and began to draw a connection. He took a deep breath and turned it off, his eyes returning back to normal.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-" Fluttershy stuttered, still sniffling, but he cut her off.

"No, I am sorry that I exploded like that." He sighed heavily. "I have told you all that I could have known so if you'll excuse me I need to go somewhere so that I may recharge." He got up and walked away, his coloring making him disappear into the night.

The pony's sat there for a few minutes in silence; Fluttershy's whimpering slowly quieting as she began to calm down.

"Gee, I wonder what that was all about. Either way, he didn't have to be a big jerk about it." Rainbow stated in a huff.

"I agree with Rainbow, that brute didn't have to say those things to Fluttershy to get his point across." Rarity agreed.

"Ah' don't know, I do know he shouldn't have shouted but I think those ponies- err, transformers in the picture mean a lot to him." Came Applejack's reply.

"Maybe that's what he meant by losing something important." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but still, come on! He should know better if he's so mature." Rainbow countered.

"You all must consider what he's told us today, my little ponies." Said Princess Celestia. "He may have said that he was more mature but he's still a teenager at heart." She gazed at the direction that Live Wire left in. "He probably has feelings mixed up inside him that he has never told anypony before. He has a heavy heart and has lost much. He just needs time to let it out."

"Well, if you say so your majesty." Came Rarity's reply.

Twilight yawned. "C'mon girls, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Thank you for coming Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." She smiled at her mentor.

"Not a problem Twilight, good night." Celestia turned to her younger sister. "Shall we head home?"

"Yes. I feel tired after a long discussion like the one we just had."

Celestia nodded and with a flash of her horn the two alicorns were gone.

The six ponies slowly made their way back to their homes, each pondering about what they have learned from the new visitor in the silence of the night.

**And there you go! I hope you enjoy the history I gave Cybertron. I literally spent day's writing this because I care about you guys so much. This better get me at least 20 reviews for this chapter or I will snap. Also, I'm exhausted from all this and I need a break. Hope you loved the chapter! :D**

**KISS MY FEET!**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Sorry about this, I really am. I know I shouldn't be writing a note. (Heard that you're not supposed too) But I really need to ask you all something. While reading the reviews somebody pointed out that Live Wire should have a brother. I thought about this and I do admit the story would be more exciting if he had one but there is a slight problem. I think it would be awkward if I introduce him this late into the story. I have an awesome idea but it might seem a little weird. So I would like to ask you all for your opinion. Should I or should I not give Live Wire a sibling? Also, I like the idea of Mr. Williams OC but I might tweak it a bit. (Just a little) If any of you other guys have a good idea for a brother and what he should look like (Or even a sister!) please put it in the comments. And if there will be a brother he will be a leader class, not soldier (sorry). So, please write in the comments. I'm getting stuck and I need a push in the right direction. But I have not forgotten to make a chapter this time! I have decided that while you respond you could read a one-shot that I'm making. It's really good and I hope you enjoy. It's called "Rebirth". (I think you can get to it through my profile) Please read it and tell me how you feel. Anyway, that's it I guess…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I finally did it! (Pumps fists into the air.) I'm so sorry that it took so long to do this chapter. Truthfully, I was scared shitless because I had absolutely no idea what to type but I slowly was able to do it. Heh heh, yeah… Also, there was that whole thing about camping, the fair, volunteering at this one place, and much much more! But let's not think on that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, special hint to a character that will appear in my Rebirth story; try and see if you could find out who it is.**

**But first, some thanks.**

**Thanks to genralc46, MR. Williams (Bro hoof on the brother idea.), Mauricio, JLWafflezBrony, Dygen Entreri, Notbothered, Mr. Williams (Again), Finalaeon9 (Just realized you're the author to a hoof in two worlds and I love that story! Y U NO UPDATE?), Mr. Williams (AGAIN…), and finally… Marc (First time I ever heard a name that sounds normal here… Cool) as well as a last minute one by Mauricio (Again) for reviewing! I'm glad people are doing it more often and it makes me happy. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**And, err, one last thing, I Pinkie promise. People were like "Oh no, he only has a year to live!" and stuff like that so I apologize if I wasn't clear. What I meant was that since humans can survive about what, 3 days or something without food. In this case, Live Wire can survive about a year without energy. But if you like the suspense I guess I could do something about that to make it important…**

**Oops! Sorry, need to stay focus.**

**You can clearly tell that I saw Epic Wub time for the first time in my life…**

**P.S. This chapter is one of my longest, at least 4,400 words.**

Chapter 11: Big Brother

Live Wire sat on a grassy slope all alone in the starry night. Truthfully, when he told the ponies that he needs to recharge it was a lie. He needed some time alone so that he could think straight and organize any wandering thoughts.

"_That was so stupid of me! Why did I outburst like that? Now this practically ruins the entire plan to make peace with them…"_

He sighed at the last part.

"What then. What now?" He asked out loud, looking up at the sky, wondering if any of the planets up there was Cybertron.

He needed to get home fast, but the sight of decepticons worried him. He sighed, discouraged by all the thoughts in his head before he was startled when he heard a loud noise, almost like a sonic boom, and a bright flash of blue light coming out from the forest nearby.

"Oh no, not more decepticons…" He thought out loud.

He stood up and readied his Ion Cannon, readying a shell into the chamber.

"_Why weren't any of the ponies woken up?"_ He thought as he made his over to the edge of the forest.

The houses in the distant town were all dark as if the sound he heard earlier was never there. There was another loud boom though that satisfied his suspicions that he didn't imagine the noise so he made his way into the forest, parting it easily since it was only up to his chest.

"_It almost sounds like music except deeper, bass maybe?"_

He slowly made his way to where he saw it last and was surprised. There in front of him was a long and freshly made trench devoid of anything except dirt. It stretched on for quite a ways and Live Wire couldn't tell since it was night.

"What in the name of Cybertron was that?" He said out loud, mouth agape.

"Oh crap!" He heard a startled feminine voice to the left and turned, following the trench line.

He walked over since it seemed that it ended close by, hoping to find the source.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

He heard a quick rustling sound and the press of a button as well as the voice again.

"BASS CANNON!" There was a sudden whirring noise and a giant shockwave of sound blasted directly at Live Wire.

"Argh!" He yelled out while being forced back several meters, holding his left arm up to act as a shield so as not to take the brunt of the attack, denting it even more.

His entire being felt like it was being forced back with sound and pieces of amour slowly began to peel off of his body.

"_Shit, I'm breaking up!"_ He tried to raise his cannon so that way he could at least get a shot in but it was too bright to see anything.

In pure desperation he readied his cannon, aimed at the brightest point and fired. There was a loud whirring noise and a small explosion as the sound eventually began to die down.

"Waugh!" The voice yelled out from the direction of the blast.

"Alright, show yourself!" Live Wire shouted as he made his way to the spot where the sound wave came from.

"Whoa, wait! Ok, I surrender; take me back to your evil giant alien robotic lab or something."

Live Wire got to a small clearing (Too him) where it was pretty much just ground and had less trees and shrubbery in it than the rest of the forest. He looked around, his eyes lighting up the area, and saw the crater from where his ion cannon hit. Next to it was a pony that was looking into the hole. Judging from the stature and the voice from earlier he assumed it was a female. She had a pure white coat and had neon blue hair that had a lighter shade of blue run through it like electricity. For some reason he just noticed it now but he realized she had a mark on her side that was of a double eighth note.

"_Do all ponies have marks like that?"_ He thought as he finally grabbed the attention of said pony and it looked up. On her face was a pair of purple black rimed shades (No idea why she would need them since it was night out.) as well as a look of horror.

"I'm outta here!" She shouts then bolts for the opposite side of the clearing.

"Hey wait!" Live Wire called out but she kept running.

"_Crap, I need to stop her, but how?"_ He paused for a second, trying to think of something, when an idea came to mind.

He then proceeded to try and chase down the white mare down and was catching up quickly. When she noticed though when he got close she immediately sped up, getting closer to the edge of the clearing. Knowing that once she got to the edge she could use the forest as cover and get away so in a desperate attempt to catch her he leaped to try and grab her. As he leaped over her he reached out a hand and grabbed her.

"_Gonna have to twist so as to not crush her."_ He then adjusted his weight and arms so that he held her football style and slid onto the ground, his back taking the impact so as to prevent the pony from getting hurt.

After finally slowing down to a stop he slowly loosened his grip to make sure that the mare was okay.

She seemed to be fine, more or less…

"Ugh…" She moaned, holding her head, not seeming quite out of it.

Live Wire sat up from where he was laying down and tried to create a platform for her on his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She immediately bolted upright, the voice snapping her out of it and grabbing her attention. She nervously glanced up, a look of fear on her face since her eyes were occupied by the glasses but the look instantly changed to one of determination as she looked Live Wire straight in the eyes and tried to stare him down. Kind of hard though when the creature you're challenging is at least twenty times bigger and add to the fact that your body language has other ideas. Her body was shaking all over from either fear or the cool night air.

"Are you okay?" Live Wire asked again, hoping to kill some of the tension that was beginning to form in the air.

The pony's reaction turned to one of surprise.

"Um, excuse me?"

Live Wire sighed. "I said, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

The pony seemed to relax a little. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." He paused for a minute then furrowed his brow. "Why exactly did you try to kill me anyway?"

The pony looked away nervously for a second before replying.

"Well, I thought you were one of the giant robots from before so I just thought that I should try and protect Ponyville so I tried to use my Bass Cannon but…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"OH GOD MY BASS CANNON!" She exclaimed when she just realized what happened.

Live Wire stood there confused. "You're what now?"

"My Bass Cannon. Do you think you could take me back to where we just were a second ago?" She asked. Since she seemed distressed so he complied; it was only a few steps anyway.

After getting to the crater that Live Wire just made he lowered his arm down so that the mare could get a closer look at the hole.

"Oh god, I don't think it survived at all…" She stated sadly when she got to the edge of the crater.

"So what exactly is a Bass Cannon?" Live Wire stood at the edge of the hole, not bothering to peer in knowing full well that whatever he hit is now thousands of little pieces.

"An epic amp that puts all other lowly speakers to shame." She stated looking back up at him.

"So an amplifier…" He trailed off.

It wasn't actually that bad of an idea really. The only problem would be the amount of power and the size of the amp as well as the range. Whatever it is though, the one she used on him packed quite a powerful punch. He would not want to meet the one made by Soundwave. He shuddered at the idea.

"Yeah, I was hoping to use it to protect Ponyville from those giant robots from before."

He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the pony.

"You don't have to worry about that. No matter what happens I'll make sure to protect all of you from the decepticons." He said confidently, not noticing how it sounded coming out.

The white mare blushed a little.

"So you'll protect us? Not that I don't think you can but in case you're not around I'd feel much safer with my Bass Cannon in reach." She sighed again before peering back into the crater.

"I can't make anything out though; do you think you'd have better luck?"

Live Wire rolled his eyes, knowing that when he looked down there would be nothing there but when he did there was a small black box that had wheels and speakers that covered one side of it.

"I think I see something…" He bends down into it and lifted up the box and put it next to the white pony.

At the mention of the box the pony seemed to lighten up a bit but it quickly went away when she say the amplifier.

"Oh no, this isn't good." She said as she began to closely inspect it.

"You know, since I damaged it I'm willing to fix it for you if you'd like."

She perked up. "Really? Thanks a lot… Err. Wow, here we are becoming great friends and I don't even know your name." She chuckled a little. "My name is Vinyl Scratch, best DJ in the universe." Vinyl held out her hoof to shake.

Live Wire kneeled down so that he could reach. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vinyl Scratch, I'm Live Wire."

"No need to be formal, friends call me Vinyl." She released the hoofshake (?) and walked back to her Bass Cannon.

"Do you really think you could fix it?"

Live Wire paused for a second. He knew how he could do it, but it would be more of a weapon then a piece of music equipment. He would need a better look at what a regular amp looks like here before he makes the decision on whether or not to make it lethal.

"I would have to take a look at a regular amplifier first but in other words, yes I could do it."

Vinyl smiled. "Awesome! Those evil robots won't know what hit them!"

"_I'll say…"_ Live Wire thought, still thinking about the damage it's done to his exterior.

"Need a ride?" He stood up and picked up the amp as he lowered his arm for Vinyl to climb on.

"Thanks, much faster than walking." She made herself comfy and sat down.

Despite how close the forest seemed to the town Live Wire still walked a ways in so it was still a ways away. As he began to enjoy the scenery around him Vinyl seemed to be getting bored and started asking questions.

"So… Where're you from?" She said, judging by how bluntly she asked it was obvious that she would die if there wasn't anything to do soon.

"_Might as well be blunt too."_ He thought, not wanting this to go as the last time he answered other pony's questions.

"Cybertron." He answered, still paying attention to the scenery still.

Vinyl seemed to catch on this and grinned.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What do you like to do on your free time?"

"Practicing fighting moves and combos."

"Am I pretty?"

"Y-wait, what? " He immediately cut himself off and looked down at Vinyl, wide eyed.

"Ha ha ha, gottcha!" She said, falling over laughing.

"Uh… Yeah, heh heh. Good one." He replied, visually relieved that it was actually a joke.

"Seriously though, am I pretty?" Or not.

"You sure you should be asking someone that's a completely different race this question?" If he could sweat he would be doing so now.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, is there?" She stated, staring at him intently.

"Uh, no? But the thing is that I just got here and beside the fact of gender differences and color you all look the same to me." He said again, trying to erase all emotion in his voice so that it sounded even truer than it already was.

"Alright, if that's what you say then."

"Now then, my turn."

"Err, what now?"

"What? You can ask all the questions you want and I can't ask any?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, yeah. That seems fair. Alright, shoot."

"_Well, she wants to get this over with."_ He looked up and they were about half way to Ponyville.

"How old are you?"

"Really? You're asking me that?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"Is that question a problem?" He asked, oblivious with her facial expression.

"No, 22."

He sighed, still surprised by how short these creatures life span is.

"Okay, next question. What is your favorite color?"

"That's easy, red."

Live Wire raised an eyebrow.

"What, you thought it would be something to do with my coloring?"

"Truthfully? Yes."

"Hah, well, one more then it's my turn again."

"What is this, a game?"

"Just get on with it."

"Hmmm." He was running out of options.

"Who is the most important pony in your life?"

Vinyl paused a moment to think.

"Wow, that's a tough one. If I was supposed to pick anypony though, it would have to be my little brother." She replied with a smile.

"You have a little brother?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, don't get to see him much, sadly. He can be annoying at times but he's adorable, I'll give him that much." She had a far off look on her face.

This intrigued Live Wire and he stopped walking to listen better.

"When's the last time you saw him?" He asked, concerned.

"Probably been a year now. A few years ago I used to live in Canterlot. I never did like all that fancy stuff, no place for an epic DJ like me at all, so I decided to move to Ponyville. It was supposed to be a great place, awesome parties, fresh air, and lots of sun."

After thinking of all the time she spent here she slightly chuckled. The memories she has of Ponyville are some of her most important ones.

"And it was! There is almost always something awesome going on, Pinkie Pie throws the best parties, and since it's close to the forest the air here is very clean. The only downside is that I hardly ever have a chance to see him anymore, when I do though he seems to change a lot. Just like me though he wants to be a DJ but he's slowly becoming more like those posh ponies." She started to sniffle a little at the idea of her brother becoming a jerk.

"Why doesn't he come over to live with you?"

"Um… Do we have to keep talking about this?" Vinyl replied, tears started coming from behind her glasses.

"_Oh crap, maybe it was a bad idea to go into this…"_

"Uh hey, you okay? If you want we can stop you can. I'm sorry that I asked about this in the first place." Live Wire said in hopes to try and stop the outburst of tears.

"N-no, it's okay. Sorry for the tears, it's just that my brother is probably the only topic that I feel touchy about. He used to be a great kid but now he seems to be a jerk around… Um, where was I? Oh right! The reason he can't live with me is that I'm too busy to take care of him. Furthermore he's going to become an academy student soon so he'll be busy there too. I just hope he doesn't get any further into books then he already is. He can act like a real nerd at times too, that's why I tried to introduce him into music." She raised a hoof to raise her glasses and wiped her eyes on her shoulder before looking back at Live Wire.

"So what about you? Do you have anypony that's important to you?"

Live Wire chuckled. "If you're talking about "somebody" then yes. If I was to pick anyone it would have to be Ratchet. He's kind of been a father to me."

"You're an orphan?" Vinyl replied, trying to suppress a yawn with her hoof.

"Um, well, yeah. Guess I am. Whenever I needed to be taken care of he would always be there for me." Live Wire started walking again, wanting to get to the town so that the white mare could go to bed.

"So, do you have any brothers too? Or are you an orphan all by yourself?"

"No, I-" Live Wire stopped mid-stride.

Old replays began to come into his head that he couldn't quite recognize but had a feeling were true. One replay consisted of a young black and red transformer helping a young Live Wire learn to read for the first time. Another was one with Live Wire watching him now practice fighting moves. And a final one was the day his parents died.

"Live Wire! Where are you Live Wire?" A familiar voice called out.

There was debris everywhere. Crumbled beams littered the floor and fire began to spread over the area. In a small room laid a young Live Wire, trapped to the floor by a steel beam that was over his leg.

"H-here! I'm over here!" He shouted out, he could make out the silhouette of someone through the smoke.

There was a loud cracking sound and some of the flooring fell, blocking off the robot who was trying to help.

"I can't do this on my own. Wait right there! I'll be back in a second to get more help!" There were footsteps that sounded as if the transformer was moving away.

"W-wait! Big brother, don't leave me! Don't go!" Live Wire called out but there was no response.

He soon began to feel faint from the amount of heat that was building up and started to pass out. His vision became blurry and it was hard to see.

"D-don't leave…" He tried to call out one last time but to no avail.

"Wild Fire…"

"Hello? Equestria to Live Wire, are you there?" A sudden voice knocked him out of his trance and he noticed that he was tearing up a bit.

"Uh, yeah? What?" He said as he raised the arm that he wasn't holding Vinyl with and wiped the oil streaks that began to form.

"You started zoning out for a sec there. Your batteries need recharging or something?" She asked, the last part was a joke but she was still concerned.

"Yeah, just remembering something, that's all."

"Is it your brother?"

"No." He stated flatly, his brow furrowed in anger and using obvious force to control himself.

"No brother of mine would leave me like that."

"Leave you? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. No, I don't have any brothers." He entered Ponyville finally and began to set Vinyl down.

"Where's your house?" He asked, hoping to quickly finish and go somewhere so he could think.

"Over there." She said, pointing out a house that was close to Twilight's.

It was similarly decorated as the other houses except for the fact that there were neon lights hanging everywhere. On the windows were the shapes of music notes and there was a giant music note on the front door.

"Here you go." He said as he put the amp by the front door.

"Thanks, would have taken forever to get it here by myself." Vinyl said as she lifted the amp with magic and began to walk inside.

"Not a problem. See you later then?"

"Alright, later!" She said as she waved good bye.

Live Wire began to make his way back out of town, thinking about the recent memories that he had recently remembered.

"_So I have a brother."_ He thought.

"_I'll make sure to repay him the next time I see him."_ He continued angrily.

"_With a bullet in the head."_

I.I.I

(Somewhere)

In a dark room was a chair that illuminated by the faint glow of several computer monitors in front of it. Much of everything else in the room was eclipsed in darkness except for a few piles of scrap metal nearby that casted long shadows on the ground. A door could be heard opening and several footsteps approached as a lone figure sat in the chair, cracked its knuckles, and leaned back while resting its legs on the desk where the monitors sat.

"Ahhh, now for the opportunity to finally relax." He sighed in relief, glad that whatever it was he was doing for the day was done.

"Soundwave!"

"Whoa, err, what is it Megatron?" Soundwave replied as he fell out of his chair but quickly got back up in it properly just as the face of Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Status report on the newly discovered planet." Megatron stated, not as a request, but as an order.

"Yes sir, Megatron sir! Everything is going according to plan. The planet is full of clean energon, ready for use, and we have finally set up the warp gate from here to Cybertron. Link-up is ready and we should be able to transport supplies to Cybertron in a mater or days."

"Very good Soundwave, I see everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes Megatron."

"What do our scouts have to report?"

"There's a slight problem Megatron; they haven't come back yet."

"WHAT!"

Soundwave jerked back at the blast of sound that came from the screen.

"What do you mean they haven't come back yet?" Megatron repeated angrily.

"They haven't returned from their resonance yet from the settlement, though chances are that if we were in Cybertron they would all be presumed to be off-line."

"Damn it!" There was a loud smashing sound that sounded like Megatron just destroyed something.

"Um, Megatron, sir. I was wondering if it was okay if you sent over a couple of leader class transformers. If they do find what went wrong with the patrol group then that would be great. Furthermore, we haven't seen any hostile creatures yet but there will probably be a few that would need to be taken out." Shockwave was hoping that Megatron wouldn't explode again and surprisingly, he didn't.

"Hmm, very well, your request has been granted. I actually have the perfect soldier to send over, actually." Megatron said with a sadistic grin.

"Thank you, Megatron. I will make sure to prepare for his arrival."

"I will be sending over only one leader, he is far stronger than most, as well as his squad. They are one of the greatest forces of my army and I hope you take excellent care of them, understood?"

"Yes Megatron, completely."

Megatron nodded. "Do not disappoint me." And then the screen went black.

Shockwave sighed in relief. He stood up and stretched again, stiff after turning in his report.

"Oh well, breaks over." He then began to exit the room.

"Time to get back to work."

**Wonder who Megatron's gonna send? :P Anyway, it's about 10:10 PM where I am. Also, I'm bucking tired… Please review and comment and what not. Furthermore, I would actually like it if you guys give me ideas. I'm surer about my Rebirth story but not so much on this one. The idea for giving Live Wire a brother was awesome and if people can come up with more like that then I would enjoy it even more or at least for me to branch off them. Also, the list MR. Williams sent me. Thanks for the list but sadly that's from G1 series. I'm trying to use the transformers from the Fall of Cybertron game. No matter how much I wish though I can't use Astrotrain in the game… I will put it to good use though so thanks. And… That's all I can think of for now. Right now, I'm going to sleep.**

**Good night.**

**AND BRO HOOF! :D**


	13. So, so sorry :(

**I'm so sorry but I just can't keep up anymore… :(**

**Until further notice this story will be on haitus.**

**For more info please read the authors note for the latest chapter for Rebirth.**

**Again…**

**Sorry…**

**:"(**


End file.
